


Ice Inside Your Soul

by saucyminx



Series: Heart and Soul Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tiring hunt Dean heads to the bar and hooks up with a stranger named Sam he meets there. The thing is - Sam is a vampire and Dean's too caught up in the evening to realize until it's potentially too late. Sam is different. He leaves without killing Dean even though he knows the man is a hunter and they begin a long and treacherous dance as they come together and tear themselves apart trying to understand what they're feeling for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fucking Pixies. Why did it always have to be the small little creatures that caused the biggest messes? Dean had never been more excited for an excuse to use his home made flamethrower. And if he never saw a tiny green bug again? Then yeah, his life would be a whole helluva a lot better. Right now? He was going to get really _fucking_ drunk.

The bar was about as crowded as any bar in a small town would be on a Tuesday night. Dean did a cursory sweep as he crossed the dim room to the main bar but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He was really relieved about that.

“Two shots of whiskey,” he called to the bartender the minute the man looked his way, slapping his fist down on the counter. If Dean was going back to an empty motel room and pirated porn on the mostly broken TV then he was going to get good and wasted before then. He could manage the short walk without an issue he knew, so the sooner he got to the part where the room spun the better.

Life constantly moving, one city to the next, hunt after hunt really wore a person down. Sometimes Dean still felt the rush and thrill, occasionally he’d save someone who made it all worthwhile. Mostly though it was digging up bodies and dealing with shit people refused to acknowledge. Dean knew it was real. He’d been hunting long enough now to not know any alternative.

After the two shots - and the accompanying beer - it was one of tequila and a glass of bourbon. Maybe he’d built up his tolerance too much because five drinks in and he was just beginning to feel the tenseion seep off his shoulders. He sank back into the stool and let the atmosphere surround him, people talking in low murmurs, looking for hook ups and who knew what else. Dean was content to just let it press down on him and keep the drinks flowing.

There was something about the man sitting at the bar that got Sam's attention. Truthfully, the man had Sam's attention the moment he had walked into the bar. It was easy for Sam, in the dark, in the noise, to focus in on the man's pulse. It was a steady dull thud as the man's heart shoved his blood through his veins almost as though he was running out of reasons to stay alive.

Narrowing his gaze slightly Sam sharpened his vision and locked in on the pulsing of blood just below the flesh of the man's neck.

From halfway across the room Sam could single out the man's smell. There was something unusual. Smells lingered on him, smells of blood, fire, salt and sulphur. _A hunter_.

The smile on Sam's face darkened.

Licking his lips he watched him drink. Sam liked the way the man's neck muscles tightened then relaxed as he swallowed the liquor; the way _the hunter_ tilted his head back and threw the liquor down. Obviously Sam wasn't the only one with a hunger he was trying to sate.

Sam might be looking for blood but he wasn’t opposed to finding a little bit of something else. He’d never been one to play with his food but this _Hunter_ looked like a bit of a challenge and there was certainly always room for entertainment.

Moving a little closer, closing in a wide circle Sam watched the man at the bar. He was well-built, nice and muscular but not the kind gained in weeks at the gym. _This_ man knew how to handle himself; knew what it was like to _need_ strength. Obviously, he was a fighter, a killer. Hell, he would want to stake Sam given half a chance.

As he slid through the crowd Sam hardly registered that people were moving out of his way; he didn’t care. The others were irrelevant. Drawing closer gave him a better look at the Hunter’s face. _Sexy_. That was always a plus. The man’s eyes were a rather shocking green color, translucent and much more like glass that human flesh. Sam liked that - strictly human features were over-rated.

By the time he reached the bar Sam could smell the heat of the Hunter’s body; the slight scent of sweat, leather, metal. It all conspired to push Sam to do something he didn’t do very often.

 _Play with his food._

Licking his lips one last time, giving them that _human_ shine. Leaning against the bar just far enough away Sam tilted his head and smiled at the hunter. When the bartender looked his way Sam simply nodded and gestured at the hunter and himself.

Dean had been aware of someone approaching him for maybe a minute, probably less. He was verging on the point of not really caring and it wasn’t like he’d done anything to inspire aggravation. So when his eyes turned and landed on this, man, he was really only curious. The guy had long hair and a big frame, all muscles and curves that had Dean’s interest perking just slightly. He’d worked hard today, so why not?

“Can I help you?” He asked in his usual quiet rasp, voice a little rougher from the harsh 'alcohol he’d been consuming like oxygen since he arrived. The guy was tall too. Dean could too easily imagine things he didn’t delve into very often.

“I have no doubt that you could.” Sam smiled darkly as the bartender slid two glasses on the bar in front of them. Pulling a twenty out of his pocket Sam tossed it on the bar without taking his gaze away from the hunter’s face.

“Sam.” He extended his hand knowing full well the hunter was too intoxicated to notice the too-cool skin or his unnaturally strong grip.

This guy - _Sam_ \- obviously had some balls, literally which amused Dean because some part of him hadn’t fully matured or something. None of this he said aloud - thankfully - and his fingers slid along Sam’s palm as he shook his hand. “Dean. Thanks for the drink.” Buying a drink without asking and making his intentions known from the get go? Dean could appreciate the technique.

Pulling his hand free he reached out for the glass and tipped it back, stifling the cough at the burn of alcohol. “So, what can I help you with Sam?” He eyed the stranger, his broad shoulders and strong arms. Dean slowly smiled, thinking how he’d come in not looking for anything and that method apparently worked well for him.

"Well, I like to think I'm a pretty good judge of people." Sam lifted his drink and sniffed it then pressed the glass to his lip enough for the liquid to burn as it touched his lip. Lowering the glass he smiled, eyes still locked on the hunter's face. _Dean_.

"I like the way you look. I'm sure there's more about you I'd like. You have plans for tonight?" Sam could hear the slight increase in Dean’s heart-rate, the thud becoming a faster flutter. For _just_ a moment he let his gaze fall to the throbbing beneath the man’s skin.

“Seems like a might now.” Dean smirked at the words and shifted up, pulling out his wallet to pay for the drinks he’d already had. If this was going to happen, he couldn’t drink anymore. The buzz he had now was enough to carry him through something that could be really, really good. “I don’t usually go for guys taller than me.” Dean said casually as he dropped a couple bills on the bar; pushing up to his feet and let his gaze rack down Sam’s long, lean frame. Settling on his eyes once more his smirk returned. “I can make an exception for you though.”

“Don’t like giving up control?” Sam smirked and slid his untouched drink on to the bar in front of Dean. _This one was going to be entertaining._

Dean considered Sam for a long moment, narrowing his eyes slightly to judge the man’s demeanor. Dean knew he had a practiced stare, long hard looks that could make a grown man quiver. Sam didn’t so much as flinch and Dean eventually looked away. “You think that’s how it’s going to be?”

“I think no matter how it ends up, we’re both going to enjoy it.” Sam leaned closer, letting his leg fall against the Hunter’s. “I think I can make you do pretty much anything I want. Wanna take a chance?” Smiling slightly Sam slid his hand over the man’s thigh and let his thumb brush down the zipper on his jeans.

Heat shot through Dean like fire and he licked his lips, trailing lingering alcohol over them. “You think so huh?” He chuckled deeply, hiding his surprisingly intense and sudden arousal. The guy was probably underestimating Dean’s strength, even intoxicated he could hold his own in any fight. “Why don’t we get out of here and see how it plays out?” Fastest pick up in the history of his life and Dean wondered why he didn’t pick up guys more often. A lot easier than girls.

Sam pushed up off the bar and stretched slightly. _Too long he’d waited in that bar._ He let his eyes wander over the Hunter’s body as the man slid off the stool. The warrior’s uniform; jeans, worn t-shirt and a leather jacket. He would blend into any crowd if it weren’t for the fact that he was stunning. There was something about the man’s face that kept drawing Sam’s attention - a lingering sense of longing, something even Sam with his keen vision and attention to detail - couldn’t quite pin point. “You have a room?”

“Yeah. Not too far from here.” Dean nodded slowly and took the opportunity to appreciate just how long Sam’s legs were. He was going to look stunning naked, Dean was looking forward to it. “Just walked, Traverse Motel?” He blinked a few times, mildly wondering if his words sounded as weird to Sam as they did to his own ears. “Three blocks.”

“I know it, let’s go.” Sam was anxious for the show to begin. Heading toward the door he didn’t wait to see if the young hunter was following him. There was no _doubt_ he would be. If nothing else - he knew that he had Dean’s attention. The rest would be easy.

Stepping out into the night air Sam took a deep breath. He _hated_ the air in bars; so full of the scents of humans. It was so much easier outside the isolate the different scents, sounds. Tilting his head Sam heard Dean’s heartbeat behind him and reached for the door to pull it open as the man reached the other side.

Out in the night air Dean’s head was just a little clearer and that only made him spark with a little more anticipation. Sam’s skin was kind of pale in the moonlight, like maybe he spent too much time indoors. He led the way down the sidewalk, not slowing his stride but Sam kept up easily, his long legs moving gracefully along the path.

“You live around here?” He asked, not because he really cared but they were about to do god knows what together and some background information couldn’t hurt.

“No.” Sam laughed softly and slowed his stride slightly so he could study Dean’s profile. The hunter moved well; sure of himself, aware, even though he’d had too much to drink. “You don’t either apparently. Interesting motel choice.”

“I like to keep it low key.” Dean smirked over him and rolled his shoulders dismissively. He considered asking where Sam did live, what he did, whatever it was people asked to get to know one another. He decided against it though because that meant questions back. “You usually pick up men in bars without knowing if they want it or not?”

“You want it.” Sam shrugged a shoulder and turned to stare the man down. “I could tell you wanted it. You were looking for something in the bottom of that glass. Maybe I’m better than that shot of whisky.” He laughed again, the sound deep and raw.

Slow smile tugging at his lips Dean let his head bob in a small nod. “Fair enough. I bet you are better than a shot of whiskey.” There was something about this guy, the way he spoke and handled himself. Almost an air of _untouchable_ that Dean might have put more thought into if he was a little bit more sober. As it was that shot - or two - of whiskey was slowing his senses and he continued on, leaving Sam to follow.

It really was a short walk back to the motel; Dean could see it up ahead and was already reaching into his pocket for the key. “Room twelve. Got the place to myself.” There were no other cars outside his Impala parked in the lot and that was kind of a relief. No need to keep it down.

“Your car?” Sam ran a finger along the smooth fender as they walked past it. “I like it.”

“That’s my girl.” Dean spoke with an understandable level of pride. The one possession he could really call his own. Watching Sam touch her didn’t spark up the usual level of annoyance when someone got too close. Maybe it was the alcohol; Dean chose to shrug it off to that.

“Come on in.” He turned and crossed to the motel door, unlocking it and reaching in to flip the lights on as he stepped inside. Earlier he’d packed up most of his shit, planning on leaving in the morning so there was no concern now about Sam seeing something he shouldn’t have. He looked around just in case as he shrugged off his jacket. “Want a beer or somethin’?”

"No." Sam closed the distance between them in between the breath that Dean exhaled then inhaled again. While Dean's arms were still trapped in the sleeves of his jacket Sam pinned him back against the wall. The scent of the hunter was amazing and Sam could feel the saliva pooling under his tongue. The man _did_ smell of the blood of other's but now Sam could smell the sweet scent of the Hunter's blood as well. He let his lips graze along the man's cheek and breathed deeply. “What I _want_ is you,” he murmured.

“Jesus.” Dean sucked in a surprised breath, unprepared for how fast Sam moved. Maybe he was more drunk than he’d realized. Strong weight pressed in on him, holding him in place as Sam’s lips moved along his skin and Dean’s natural instinct was to let his head fall back against the wall. He shifted under the hold, testing Sam’s strength with his own. A little bit of force and he dislodged the man, jacket falling to the floor before his hands curved hard and fast into thick brown locks and he spun them, shoving Sam just as hard up against the wall. “We gonna fight for it then?” He smirked slightly, pulse pounding in his ears at the sudden exertion of his system.

Sam had let Dean move him. The man was strong - there was no doubt - but he had nowhere near the strength Sam did. But this was amusing; certainly better than anyone else he'd found lately.

"No, Dean. We're not going to fight for it - you _are_." The smile on Sam's face widened and he leaned down even as he let Dean pin him against the wall. Running the tip of his nose down the hunter's neck he drew in a deep breath of the man's scent; blood, sex, flesh. The first move was his and he would take it.

Dragging his mouth back up the pulsing blood _just_ under the skin Sam crushed his lips against the hunter’s. As always the human indulgences were a barrage on Sam’s over-sensitive senses. Some kind of food, sweet, salty, the thick greasiness of smoke and more than anything else the twang of whisky. Sam thrust his tongue forward to slide along Dean’s and the heat was _perfect_. He longed for it almost as much as the blood- the _warmth_ that humans gave away so freely.

Before he could even process it Dean was moaning into the kiss. Sam worked his tongue forward like he was searching for something and Dean parted his mouth wider, giving him everything he could find. Hands sliding down Dean shoved up under Sam’s black button down shirt, pushing at the material so he could map along the well defined muscles there. Sam’s skin felt oddly cool under his touch but with the man’s tongue in his mouth and the way he kept making almost growling noises, conspired to make Dean dismiss the thoughts.

His fingers tweaked along the man’s nipple, body pressing harder forward to rub against Sam. Ripping back from the kiss Dean inhaled sharply to steady himself and let his free hand dropped down to the man’s waistline. “What makes you think you’re stronger than me?” He nearly growled the words, adding another pinch to Sam’s nipple.

"I don't _think_ I am." Sam's hand snapped up to Dean's neck, long fingers curling around it while his free hand grabbed a fist full of the denim over the man’s hip. Shoving him backwards he moved them to the bed and man-handled Dean easily back onto the bed so he could kneel over his thighs and stare down at him.

Licking his lips Sam forced himself to keep his eyes locked with the Hunter's and _not_ on the blood pulsing under his skin. Leaning down Sam let his tongue drag up the shell of the man's ear. "I _know_ I am."

Dean had to admitted he was caught off guard once more by the way Sam so easily moved him and really it would be just his luck that he’d picked up some muscle builder or something. Then he realized what the possessiveness to Sam’s actions meant and his mind spun. “So you think you’re gonna fuck me?” He tried to add some extra oomph behind the words, a flare of disbelief, but it came out sounding on gasped and raw.

“You askin’ me to?” Sam laughed darkly and couldn’t resist kissing and sucking _hard_ at the flesh just above that pulsing vein. He rocked his hips slowly, grinding his already hard cock against the Hunter’s. Each grind of denim against denim sparked along Sam’s body and increased his hunger. Sucking harder on the skin he slid his palm down Dean’s chest, his side and curved it under to grip the man’s ass.

“God.” Dean moaned and rocked his hips up against Sam’s, desperate for more friction. He’d never been fucked before, was always in control of the situation and he wasn’t sure he could offer that out to the man. “No.” He grunted because he wasn’t asking, and still wasn’t sure how he would react if it did happen. This was good though, the grind of their cocks through rough fabric and Sam’s hand digging hard into his ass. Sam’s lips on his neck had his head falling back, fingers threading up into the man’s hair and tightening.

The urge to bite was growing and Sam pulled back slightly. Tilting his head he stared down at the dark red lips and took them again. Rolling his body against the Hunter's Sam growled quietly and thrust his tongue forward again. They challenged each other for control; Sam could feel the man's muscles tightening as he tested and learned.

Dean's mouth was hot and intoxicating and Sam pulled back enough to bite down hard on the full bottom lip. Sinfully thick he ground his teeth slightly over the lip and was rewarded with the burst of coppery nectar and a longer moan.

Pain sparked through Dean and it only added to the rush of pleasure pulsing through him in thick waves. He moaned low in his throat as Sam seemed to suck at the blood, rocking their bodies together once more. The weight of the man was intense, pressing in on him from all sides and Dean felt nowhere close to being in control. He bunched fabric under his palm, pulling at Sam’s shirt, driven by the sudden desire to feel flesh on flesh. “Fuck,” he gasped thickly when Sam briefly broke the kiss, hand slipping down to fumble along Sam’s buttons.

Sucking the dark sweetness from Dean's lip Sam moaned. He only allowed himself a few moments to savor the flavor and the heat that flooded through him then sank back down to deepen the kiss. Sam could tell by the way Dean fumbled to get his shirt off that he was winning the battle.

Sweeping his tongue through the heat of Dean's mouth again Sam shifted slightly. Dragging his hand over the firm bulge at the Hunter's crotch he turned his hand to slip under the man's t-shirt. Flesh was so _warm_. Sam shoved the t-shirt up easily and withdrew so he could _taste_ his way back down the Hunter's neck.

Every part of Dean felt too light and dizzy and more perfect than Dean had thought possible. Sam’s lips were seriously sending him into overdrive and his hands dropped loosely to the bed, without purpose. “God Sam,” he groaned and rolled his body up, legs coming together so he could kick off his boots. Dean was quickly losing the reasons why he didn’t want Sam pounding into him and was simply growing desperate for _more_. He arched up into the touch of the man’s lips, Sam’s hands still oddly cool on his overheated chest.

“You having a change of heart yet?” Sam’s voice was low and gritty. He shifted back and sat up shrugging off the rest of his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. Letting his head fall back he hissed softly as the pressure was relieved finally. The Hunter made him _so_ hard. There was more to this one that just the blood that Sam wanted so badly.

Standing smoothly Sam gazed down at the sprawled body in front of him. Dean’s lips were swollen, darkened slightly by his blood, all his visible flesh was a gorgeous color as it was warmed by a flush. Reaching out Sam yanked Dean back toward the edge of the bed and pulled him up by his t-shirt until he was sitting there, swaying slightly. “There’s entirely too much clothing left.”

“Agreed.” Dean someone managed to get the word out though he felt a little drugged. Being that way as a result of this man though was hardly a bad thing. His eyes slid up along Sam’s chest, lingering on the tattoo of a heart there. It was the sacred heart, crown of thorns around the middle and flames at the top. Pushing up to his feet Dean dragged his fingers along the marked skin. “Interesting choice.” He wouldn’t have pegged Sam for any sort of religious affiliation but hell, to each his own.

"It's kind of an inside joke." Sam shifted back to toe off his boots. "Maybe we'll talk about it later." Sam's eyes moved over Dean's chest, the curves of his muscles and the scars. _So many scars_. Tracing a finger down one of the longer wounds Sam looked up to Dean's eyes. "Rough job?"

“Rough life.” Dean grunted before he could stop himself and shrugged, sliding his hands down to Sam’s waistline and pulling at the zipper. Sam was clearly proportionate, cock pressing up through tight black jersey boxers. Dean stepped back enough to stare, thumb sliding along the head through the thin material. “Got somethin’ in mind Sam?” Dean repeated the motion, pressing his thumb harder against the head.

Allowing himself a moment to soak up the pleasure just that _simple_ touch gave him, Sam moaned softly. “You know what I’ve got in mind.”

Snatching at Dean’s belt Sam pulled the man close enough to devour his mouth while his fingers moved deftly to free him from his jeans. When his hands slid over the heated flesh of Dean’s hips, Sam moaned again then growled softly as he shoved the man back down onto the bed. Grabbing the ankles of the Hunter’s jeans Sam peeled them off. Smiling as he stepped out of his own jeans he gave Dean _just_ enough time to think he could move and then sank down on top of him.

Dean either really had too much to drink - more than he thought - and his mind was playing tricks on him or Sam’s frame crawling over him really was as massive as it seemed. He was all muscles and hard lines and so oddly cool when their skin connected Dean’s body was arching up to meet each touch. “God, what are you?” He gasped as lips slid across his skin once more, hands curling around, slapping hard onto Sam’s shoulder to gain enough leverage to curve up and bring their hips together. Clearly Sam was some type of aphrodisiac and that was probably a good thing, or a fantastic thing, Dean was too caught up in lust to give it much thought.

The heat of Dean’s flesh was shocking. It affected Sam. That, right there, was saying a lot. It was because there was something else about the man that was intriguing; not just the way he looked, the smell of his blood, the heat. _More_. Sam mouthed his way along the Hunter’s jaw, stubble rough and smelling of the smoke-filled air from the bar. “I’m Sam,” he murmured.

“Sex god extraordinaire?” Dean groaned and tilted his head back He wanted Sam’s lips all over him, really by this point he wanted all Sam had to offer. Was he giving in? Hell yeah, and that maybe wasn’t such a bad thing. Lifting a leg he curled it around Sam’s thigh and brought him in closer, arching up to slide their bodies together once more.

“Seems like you’re tellin’ me I can have what I want.” Sam shifted his hips so their cocks would slide together and his lashes fluttered closed for a few moments. He felt everything as though it were that _first_ sensation all over again; the slide of living flesh, warmth, the blood thrumming so softly beneath Dean’s skin. Sam was drunk off the anticipation of it. _Soon._ Sam could feel his own skin warming where it touched the hunter’s - so strange to feel warmth like that.

“Fuck.” Dean had internally already said yes to Sam taking whatever the hell he wanted because this was really too good to pass up on. But getting himself to actually say that was a bit harder. “Y-yeah. Whatever you want.” In the morning he’d probably kick himself for falling apart like this at the touch of the man but he’d always been open to experimenting and really he couldn’t imagine someone better to take him the first time. All Sam’s build and curves and hard flesh made Dean’s mind spark.

There was a smile on Sam's face for the span of one breath. He'd known he would get his way. _Want_ was written all over the hunter; it was on his flesh, in his heady scent and certainly in the way his hands were moving over Sam's body. Sam might not know the history but he could see the outcome. Taking all his weight on one knee Sam shifted back slightly and rolled Dean; not a moment for the hunter to think of taking back control and Sam was stretched out over his back. His cock slick into the crack of the man's ass and his teeth dragged down the sweat slick back of his neck.

Dean sucked in a ragged breath and tried not to be too horrified when his ass shifted back to gain more friction. Never once had he pictured himself as a bottom and now it was happening with his body seemingly enjoying the ride.

Sam’s lips and teeth were doing wonders to his skin, making him moan and writhe like someone far needier than he was. “Got- drawer. In the nightstand” He grunted the words and half jerked his arm out to the side where the nightstand in question stood.

It wasn't in Sam's nature to cater to humans and their requests. What _was_ in his nature was hunting, drinking, _feeding_. It took Sam a few moments to consider Dean's gesture. He might like to have this one _more_ than once. Feeding from a _hunter_ was a delicacy that Sam wanted to last.

Grazing the points of his teeth just barely along Dean's shoulder Sam reached out for the drawer and pulled out a small bottle.

Laughter started deep in his chest and wound its way up dark and low. Allowing himself one moment of weakness Sam bit down hard on a half moon scar on Dean’s upper back. No blood, but the tension in his flesh hinted just enough of the pleasure to come.

Slicking up cool fingers Sam slid _just_ off the hunter’s body, one of the man’s arms trapped between them. “Dean,” he murmured. He wanted the hunter’s lips on his again, if this _Dean_ was going to get a more gentle introduction to Sam’s cock - then Sam wanted something in return.

When Dean turned his head Sam smiled at the heavy eyelids, the half-dazed expression, and the blood rushing just under his freckled skin. Leaning forward Sam’s slanted his mouth over the hunter’s and tongued the wound. The taste of blood once more burst to life in his mouth as his fingers slipped along the puckered _hot_ flesh at the hunter’s entrance.

The over assault of stimulation was enough to have Dean’s body jerking. He struggled to deepen the kiss, tongue sliding across Sam’s and catching the coppery tang of blood. Just the right side of pain to make him moan as Sam laved at the wound once more. Then Sam’s finger was sliding inside him and Dean had never felt an intrusion quite like that before. He gasped and pulled his lips away, rocking his body up almost instinctively to pull Sam’s finger in deeper. The man’s hands were large and spread over his body so easily that Dean wasn’t surprised at the slight burn of being stretched apart.

“God.” He gasped, sucking in a ragged breath and tilting his hips up until pleasure was pressing in on him, one finger spreading him further apart than he’d ever been. He didn’t need to tell Sam he’d never done this before, the man would surely know just by how tight he was. Biting down on his lip, Dean groaned as his teeth dug at the cut and sent another gush of blood flowing over his tongue.

The scent of blood drew Sam back time and again to that mouth. Full, sweet copper-metal flavored lips that moved against his with a kind of abandon that surprised Sam. Not much surprised Sam; he was right. This one would be worth keeping for a while. In the moment before Sam thrust another finger deep inside the heat of the hunter he reclaimed the man's mouth.

Sucking long and hard Sam was able to draw up the blood and press it to the roof of his mouth with his tongue. A shudder rippled down his body almost in unison with the trembling that had begun in Dean's. It might be pain, it might be the intensity but Sam could _smell_ the scent of Dean's lust.

Two fingers felt so much more different from one and not too long after the new stretch and burn it was all pleasure. Sam’s fingers were stretching and spreading but his tongue kept questing forward until Dean was simply moaning and constantly moving. Then Sam’s fingers were crooking and pressing forward and Dean jolted as finger tips hit his prostate and sent sparks flaring up through him.

“Jesus, Sam.” Dean wrenched back from the kiss and sucked in a hard breathe, body curving almost painfully up into the fingers when the action was repeated. The stretch and pull was spreading him apart and Dean wanted _more_.

Hell if he was going to beg though, not now, hopefully not ever. Dean wasn’t that type of person. His body was begging enough for him.

This wasn't quite what Sam had planned; this kind of playing, toying, _pleasure_. In one smooth, quick movement Sam was behind Dean; his fingers curled hard into the hunter's hips and lifted him effortlessly to his knees. The man's ass was milky white in the harsh light from the streetlamp just outside the window and Sam slid his palm over the flesh, _learning_ it.

Dean moaned and the sound set Sam's cock on edge, twitching and tingling where it lay heavy and full against the crack of Dean's ass. Reaching up Sam dug his nails in the back of the man's neck and dragged them down the furrow at the center of his back. Watching as Dean's muscles rippled Sam's other hand lined up the head of his cock.

A breath he didn't need, a moan he was unaccustomed to making, a sweep of his lips over his bloody lips and Sam thrust his hips forward sinking his cock as deep as he could into Dean's ass.

“ _Fuck_.” Dean almost screamed the word, hands curling tight into the blankets beneath him. Sharp pain shot up through Dean so fast it was almost unbearable, eyes clenching shut as he rode out the intensity of the intrusion.

Sam was _huge_ , splitting him open and making him almost dizzy. Dean hadn’t expected that, hadn’t thought Sam would take him so suddenly, but really he should have known. This man was just as much about control as Dean usually was and that more than anything else seemed to bring the pleasure back up in him. He could hardly breathe though, keeping his body still as he forced himself to adjust to the thick length breaking him apart.

For a few moments Sam stilled. He watched what he could see of Dean’s face; saw the expressions flitting across his features. _Pain_ , then something more enjoyable. Sam trailed a finger back up the hunter’s back without thought tracing ancient symbols across the flesh. He watched as Dean’s breathing slowed from a pant to its previous deep gasps of air. He listened as Dean’s pulse raced, the blood surging in pulses through dilated veins.

Splaying his fingers Sam slid both hands over Dean’s sides and back down to curl over his hips. Holding the hunter still he drew back, his cock sliding teasingly, _slowly_ back out of the man’s body. He mourned the loss of heat immediately and tightened his fingers to pull Dean’s ass back toward him. This time, he was slower. Wanting to watch Dean’s face Sam eased his rigid flesh back inside the fierce heat; he felt every single movement, felt the warmth and the _life._

Pain gone, Dean could feel appreciate Sam spreading him apart this time. He moaned low in his throat and dipped his head down, just barely rocking his hips back to meet the too slow thrust.

Sam was eerily quiet, to the point that Dean would wonder if he was even enjoying himself if it wasn’t for the hard burning cock splitting him open and the solid, reassuring touch of his hands on his skin. He considered commenting on the man’s quiet but Sam’s hips were moving again and the words left his tongue and he found it much easier to simply soak in the pleasure of slick skin moving deep within him.

Sam was thankful for his height when he could easily reach forward to curl his fingers over Dean’s shoulder and pull the man up and back. He knew that would angle his shaft deeper; send it past that pleasure center deep inside. But better than that - it would let Sam’s mouth move against the flesh of Dean’s neck again. One hand looped around the hunter’s chest, Sam pulled him back tight, hard flesh against hard flesh.

The warmth against him sent a shudder through Sam’s body and he let out an uncharacteristic moan. Moving his other hand to Dean’s chin he tilted the hunter’s head so he could reach his ear to whisper. “I think you’re mine now.”

A shudder of something hot burned through Dean at the words. It pricked along his senses, something of a warning, but Sam’s hips were moving again and driving him deeper and Dean lost the ability to consider his subconscious warning. His hand curled around Sam’s wrist along his chest as he twisted slightly, enough to just barely catch Sam’s lips with his own.

“Yours,” Dean was whispering into the kiss before he could even consider what he was saying. It was the heat of the moment, that was all, and Dean shut his brain down as Sam’s cock drove up against his prostate and sent a shiver through his body. “God, Sam,” he panted heavily, leaning back against his new lover’s chest.

Something made Sam frown for a moment; a kindness that flared in him, a _weakness_ and he growled softly into a rough kiss. The blood was there, _so close_ and Dean was coming apart one slow, intoxicating thrust at a time. Sam's hips rolled and twisted, giving the man all the pleasure he wanted and his lips slid from Dean's.

Working his way back along his jaw, down the man's neck Sam snapped his hips forward hard as he pulled back on Dean's hip. The sound of Dean's moan, half-whimper gave away the fact that Sam's aim was perfect. He could feel the buzz of want, the _need_ to sate his hunger and his lips parted, teeth sharp and glinting in the dim light.

Always there was the slow-motion moment of first touch. The tips of Sam's teeth, razor-sharp and unforgiving pressed firmly against Dean's neck just above his shoulder. Cock aching Sam drove deeper, he wanted to devour the warmth, soak it all up and turn them both inside out with pleasure. Another firm press, a moan, and then the popping give as he breached the flesh.

The flood of blood against his tongue, thick, rich, _dazzling_ was more than he'd expected. Sam's large hand spread across the front of the hunter's neck feeling the pulse against his palm, the way Dean's muscles worked to swallow, the almost-purr of his moan.

Dean was so painfully hard he couldn’t even see straight and closed his eyes to keep the dizzying rush at pay. He felt just the slightest sting for a moment - maybe a too hard thrust - but it was instantly pleasure once more and Dean rocked his hips down to meet Sam’s thrust. The man was sucking along his neck, there was definitely going to be a bruise on his neck but he liked the idea of having something to remember this by tomorrow.

He was panting too heavily now, unable to catch his breath, feeling oddly light and leaning harder back against Sam. The man was nearly supporting all his weight now and plunging in with sharp swift thrusts further and deeper every time. Then sudden it was all too hot white burst of pleasure and Dean was coming without even being touched. His entire body shuddering as Sam’s cock kept up a ruthlessly pace, each time slamming into his prostate and making him twitch.

Sam drew his arms tighter around Dean's body, holding him there as he thrust toward his orgasm. Sucking hard on the blood still pouring from the wound Sam swallowed and moaned again; deep and rough the sound tore through him and he came. Hips jerking and twitching he sucked and lapped furiously at Dean's neck as the man melted back against him. Pleasure rolled over Sam's body, down his throat thickly.

Finally, he felt the stutter of Dean's pulse and a gasp for air and tore his mouth away. He was holding Dean up; bearing all the hunter's weight and he smiled against the man's neck. Rubbing his cheek against Dean's hair Sam slid from the hunter's body easily, slick with come. His tongue darted out to lap at the wound, gentle, almost soothing and he was pleased when he heard a soft moan from Dean.

Sinking down to his side he took Dean with him, cradling the hunter in his arms. "Thank you," he murmured into Dean's hair. It was one of those things he did, a small offering to whatever being watched over him. _Thank you._ Sucking gently at the wound Sam moaned when he sensed the clotting begin.

“Wha?” Dean’s voice was fucked out, far more throaty and rasping than he was used to hearing. He still felt light headed, body loose and limp but Sam’s arms were a solid pressure around him. Normally he’d pull from any touch like this but at the moment everything felt sort of, off kilter. In a good way but mind bending none-the-less. So he stayed in Sam’s arms and closed his eyes. “Think I should be thankin’ you.” He grumbled and shifted against Sam. Yeah, he definitely needed to thank him, he no longer felt even a hint of the tension he usually carried around every day.

“We’ll see,” Sam murmured. His hands moved gently over Dean’s body. The heat of the hunter’s flesh was no longer so shocking; now Sam carried that same heat in his own veins. “You need to rest,” he whispered. His tongue darted out one last time to tease at the wound.

“You stickin’ around?” There was no _way_ he was going to ask Sam to. But if he decided that sticking around for another round was a good idea, well, Dean could put off his plans to leave a little while longer. Might as well take a good thing when he could.

Nodding, Sam smiled into Dean’s hair. “Absolutely.”

“Mmm.” Dean hummed softly and closed his eyes, sinking back into Sam’s embrace. Falling asleep being held? Chalk it up to a second first for the night. Or maybe third, god he couldn’t even tell. Sam was like a whole new breed of amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the years Sam had become accustomed to taking what he wanted and then leaving quickly. He was always scanning the room for the nearest exit, making sure he knew a way out of every situation. It wasn’t that he worried about his ability to protect himself; his preternatural strength made that a non-issue. He just didn’t like to _stay_ in one spot very long. He certainly didn’t like to stay after feeding but then most times, he would have been dealing with a lifeless body. Sam wasn’t sure what he was doing _with_ Dean.

When he should have been gathering his clothes and getting dressed he was staring down at the sleeping hunter. At about the time he would usually be leaving he was leaning against the door and squinting at the painful dusting of light that was starting to creep into the room. It wasn’t that he couldn’t make it to Dean’s car, hot wire it and drive somewhere to stay out of the burn of the sun. He didn’t care to.

That was an interesting development.

For a long while he watched the hunter breath and then something caught his eye. There was some rope on the top of a duffel bag at the side of the room. Sam was always one to work with the tools he was given.

Slow and quiet he moved to the rope and then slipped back onto the bed beside the hunter. The man’s chest was rising and falling slowly, face slack, pulse slow and steady. It was the perfect time. Sam lifted the man’s wrists and bound them with the rope then tied it tightly to the head board. The sheet had slid down off Dean’s body and Sam took a moment to admire the man’s build.

 _This_ one could be fun for days.

Trailing a finger down the center of Dean’s chest, Sam flicked gently at a nipple. He watched the flesh contract and tighten, the bud of skin hardening under his touch. Already he could sense the shift in the man’s heart rate - _before_ he was even awake.

Straddling the hunter’s hips Sam closed his eyes and tilted his head. He could hear the _thudwhoosh_ of the man’s heart beat, the sound of air moving in and out of his lungs.

Opening his eyes before he became lost in the experience Sam leaned forward to kiss the man awake. Just before his lips touched the hunter’s his fingers grazed metal under the edge of the pillow. _A knife._

Dean really was the perfect gift.

Curling strong fingers around the knife Sam pulled it free and turned the blade so he could study it. Sharp, clean, well taken care of. Of course, no self-respecting hunter would do less with one of his weapons.

A smile twitched to life on Sam’s mouth and he rested the very tip of the knife point just at the inside of Dean’s wrist. Dragging the metal along the skin Sam licked his lips. No cutting, just the grating drag of fine metal against human flesh. Apparently, Sam loved to torture _himself_ as well as others.

Dean shifted slightly and Sam let the knife move down the muscular arm and across the man’s chest. Flipping his wrist slowly he pushed the knife along the side of Dean’s neck and hissed when the blade sliced the surface and left a thin, dark red line in its wake.

The heady scent of the blood wafted up toward Sam and he closed his eyes again. Dean’s heart beat faster and Sam shifted a little higher on the hunter’s body until he was straddling his hips. Dropping his body forward Sam licked a trail down the hunter’s skin.

Even asleep the hunter responded. His body shifted toward Sam’s touches, his hips rolling up against Sam's body as he shifted further down. Lapping at the man’s abs, Sam drew in deep breaths of the scent of the hunter’s body. He memorized it, committed it to that place inside him that would allow him to find the hunter. _Pick_ him out above all others in a crowd.

Then he found his favorite spot. A vein just at the top of the leg, nestled there beside rough curls on sensitive skin. He licked the skin, pressed a gentle kiss there and then bit down. A moan slipped from his throat as the blood burst into his mouth. Sucking hard Sam let his body fall to settle between the hunter’s legs; one hand idly stroking the hunter’s swelling cock.

Pleasure curled thick and warm through Dean, the slightest sting of pain laced just under the sensation but it only added to the warmth. “God,” he murmured and rolled his head along the pillow, spreading his legs a little wider apart. It took surprisingly little time for his brain to catch up, even it all the blood was currently rushing to lower extremities of his body.

For a moment he struggled away from sleep and into the heat, blinking his eyes to clear away the last of the blur. Then he tugged on his arms and his eyes shot open, sleep long gone. “What the fuck?” Dean groaned, pulling hard on the rope. “Sam?” God this Sam guy was too much, Dean’s body still felt a little sore from their previous night but it feeling Sam when he shifted his body just added to the pleasure.

Moaning against the hunter's soft skin, Sam shifted slightly and slid his finger back down to the base of Dean's cock, squeezed slightly and sucked down more of the man's blood. He didn't want to pull his mouth away; didn't want that connection to be over. The man's blood was thick, healthy, rich and coated the inside of Sam's mouth. Oh how he wished he could play the game all day and all night.

Dean's cock was still hard in Sam's hand and he began a slow stroke again. He could smell the uncertainly in the air. Dean wasn't certain he was okay - but somehow - that seemed to give the entire experience a bit of an edge for him. Maybe he was used to living on the edge. Finally pulling his teeth from the smooth skin Sam licked the blood still oozing from the wound.

“God you got a thing about marking me huh?” Dean huffed quietly and lifted his head, craning his neck to stare at the man’s bent head. He could feel the slight tickle of hair on his skin, the warmth of a grasp along his cock.

Then the man looked up and just like that the entire situation flipped. There was blood on Sam’s lips. _Blood_. _Fuck_. Dean should have known, should have seen the signs. Sam so easily overpowering him, his too cool, too pale skin. Everything about him really screamed unusual and Dean did this for a living. He should have known long before this. He stared at Sam with wide eyes, stomach curling up tightly like he might be sick. “Fuck.”

Placing his index finger at the corner of his mouth Sam caught a dribble of blood and brought it back to his lips to suck it off. “Morning Dean.”

“Fuck. Fuck.” Dean struggled hard against the rope now, more intent on getting free than letting Sam continue _drinking_ from him. “God damn I should have known. Should have- _jesus_.” He panted heavily, body twisting as he sought whatever freedom he could get.

Sam watched the hunter twist and flail for a few moments then crawled up to settle at his side. Kicking a leg over Dean’s hips he pinned the man easily. “You’re going to hurt yourself,” he said.

“You’re going to _kill_ me. You’re fuckin’ crazy if you think I’m not going to put up a fight.” _God_ he was an idiot. He was going to die at the hands of some vampire that he willingly - and quite eager - was fucking the night before. Dean was suddenly very glad that there was no one out there who would care enough to learn about his disappearance. “I’m such an idiot.” He grumbled and went back to tugging at his arms.

"I don't think I am going to kill you. But... I’d prefer you didn’t break your own arms." It was a strange feeling for Sam but he _did_ want the hunter alive. He'd been moved the night before, watching as Dean's walls fell down little by little. Obviously the man was unused to relinquishing control of anything to _anyone_. And then this morning, watching the hunter breathe and sleep - _Dean._ \- lying there as though he had nothing to fear. Sam wondered at what it would be like to have that trust but to have come by it honestly.

“You have me tied to a bed and you were drinking blood from my thigh. My _thigh_.” Dean blinked a few times but stopped pulling at his arms. The knots were too tight, he was truly at this man - _vampire’s_ \- mercy.

“Shoulda known. The way you threw me around _fuck_.” Dean was ashamed of himself, annoyed and disappointed. All this stuff built up in him until he was glaring at Sam. “What the fuck are you going to do with me then?”

“I haven’t decided yet.” Sam shifted a little closer and pressed his thickening cock against Dean’s hip. “Are you telling me you didn’t enjoy me fucking you last night? Because I’m quite certain you did.” Sam gazed up into the hunter’s eyes. They were fiery, angry, his face a little pale.

“You drank from me then too?” Dean hissed the question, lurching as far away as he could get from Sam. It didn’t do much. Especially since his body was still tortuously flushed, cock mostly hard between his legs. “God.” He thought he might be sick, seriously, and he turned his head away from Sam. “Let’s just be- just. Let me go and I’ll let you go. We’ll call it even and go our separate ways.” Bargaining already? He was just flying through the steps of acceptance on the way to his impending death.

“Strangely enough. I wanted to spend some time with you.” Sam tilted his head and watched Dean’s face for a few moments before trailing his eyes down the man’s body. Sunlight through the curtains fell across Dean’s skin and warmed it, gave it an orange tint. Slipping down a little on the bed Sam rested his head against Dean’s chest and listened to the race of the man’s heart.

Sam dragged the tip of the knife up along Dean’s chest, along the curve of his neck and then across his cheek. “I didn’t hurt you.”

Against his will Dean’s breath caught somewhere in his throat and he closed his eyes, struggling with the desire and disgust. “You- you’re a _vampire_. I _kill_ things like you. But, you knew that.” Because obviously Sam had known exactly what Dean was. Maybe that worked him over even more. It was basically how Dean knew that no matter what Sam said, Sam was going to kill him.

Dropping the knife to Dean’s chest for a moment, Sam sighed. He moved quickly then, hand shooting up to slice through the rope binding Dean’s wrists. “Then go.”

The moment Dean’s wrists were free he was up off the bed. Dean had never dressed so fast in his life. He expected Sam to stop him, clearly he was the stronger of them both with his inhuman qualities and all, but it didn’t happen. Dean tugged his shirt on, stepped into jeans, boots quickly following. Then everything was being thrown back into his bag and he heaved it quickly over his shoulder.

Dean wasn’t going to look back, had no desire to see Sam sitting on the bed and watching him likely with creepily narrowed eyes. But he gave in on the way to the door, pausing for just a moment to drag a hand through his hair and study the man. Vampire. Right, this was why he was leaving. “I-” He inhaled sharply and stepped toward the door, curling his fingers under his grasp.

What did he say now? I enjoyed it? I don’t want to see you again? No. He couldn’t get either of those out. So he turned and pulled the door open, heading out into the early morning air.

Sam could move quickly when he wanted to. And he _wanted_ to. Standing at the window he watched until he saw which direction the Impala took on the highway then dressed and headed out. It wasn’t so much the lingering flavor of the man’s blood - although that _was_ an attraction - but there was something about the way Sam had won him over. Something. After all, the hunter could have killed him - well, he could have tried.

If Sam had learned anything in his years as a vampire it was not to question all his motives. There were times when he just followed his instincts.

Stomaching the pain of sunlight long enough to break into a pickup truck Sam pulled out onto the road and gunned the engine.

Dean was torn between the desire to get really fucking wasted and not wanting to step foot into a bar for the sake of his own sanity. When he pulled up to the motel it was after eight and half hours of solid driving and six cups of coffee that had been black and bitter.

Still, he couldn’t get his mind off Sam. The vampire. The _fucking_ vampire to whom he’d submitted to so willingly the night before. It was as if he were starved for attention or something. But that was ridiculous because Dean could have any person he wanted to. And somehow, still, he’d ended up with that, _thing_.

When he closed his eyes it was hard to think of Sam in any way that didn’t involve the hard thrust of their bodies together and the dizzying pleasure that had ultimately caused him to pass. There was something very wrong with Dean because he was a hunter and was now getting a little hard thinking about a _vampire_.

The minute Dean was inside the motel room he was throwing his clothes off and bee lining to the bathroom. The water couldn’t get hot enough, Dean scrubbed and scrubbed but he was still far too unsettled. He needed to hunt something, get the tension out of his system. Maybe he could find a vampire to kill. The irony in that wouldn’t be lost on him.

Dean scrubbed a towel vigorously through his hair, tugging on a pair of boxers with one hand. He was just pulling on his shirt when there was a knock at the door and his shoulders tensed. It couldn’t possibly be, well. Dean couldn’t let his mind go there. It had to just be the manager or something; maybe he’d heard the shower running for nearly a half hour and was pissed about wasting water or something.

Dropping the towel onto the floor Dean crossed the room and turned the looked, slowly pulling the door open and peering out. “Oh fuck no.” It was _exactly_ who he was trying to tell himself it wouldn’t be. That fucking vampire. “What are you stalking me? I thought we had a deal.” Dean’s lips thinned out in aggravation, bracing himself for the vampire’s next move and wishing he was wearing more than boxers and an almost see through t-shirt.

Sam smiled and leaned against the door frame. “That’s actually what _you_ said. What I said was that I wanted to spend some more time with you.” Dragging his eyes down the hunter’s body Sam wet his bottom lip.

“You want to spend time with me?” Dean couldn’t help laughing at that and shaking his head. “Seriously? That’s just. You’re a _vampire_ Sam. Why the hell would you want to spend some more time with me if it wasn’t to kill me?” Dean dropped his hand from the door and crossed them over his chest, trying to make his pajama clad form more intimidating.

Eyebrows lifting slightly Sam stared into the hunter’s eyes. “Why aren’t _you_ trying to kill _me_?”

That hadn’t really occurred to Dean yet. He blinked and looked away. “Because I just got out of the shower and didn’t bring a stake to the door. You wanna hang on a second for me to get around to that?” He narrowed his eyes at Sam, clenching his jaw tightly and not at all thinking about the way those lips had tasted.

Laughing softly Sam pushed up from the door frame and brushed past Dean as he walked into the room. “I like you Dean.” Sam walked to the table and picked up Dean’s knife to study it, dropped it back to the table and moved the man’s papers around the glance over them.

“Well aren’t I just one lucky son of a bitch then huh?” Dean grumbled, turning slightly to watch Sam snoop around his stuff. “By all means, make yourself at home.” He was tasting sarcasm thick on his tongue but he shut the door regardless and leaned against it. “Seriously? You followed me here. You know most of those creepy stalker vampire myths aren’t true right?”

“There are creepy stalker vampire myths?” Sam walked over to the bed and sat down. Dean was cocky; Sam liked that.

“Dracula was a creepy stalker. In the movies he is anyway, never read the book. Pretty sure there are others. Point _is_ you shouldn’t be here and I shouldn’t be talking to you. In my boxers.” Dean huffed and stepped away from the door. He wanted a drink but last night had taught him alcohol and Sam made for bad choices. He plucked a water from the mini fridge instead and twisted the cap. “Go away Sam.”

Sam leaned back on his hands and stretched his legs out. “I don’t want to go and I find it hard to believe after the way you moaned last night that you want me to go.” Even thinking about the sweet noises the hunter had made sent the blood rushing to Sam’s cock.

“God. Can we just, not talk about last night? Seriously because that- I wasn’t in my right mind. You were all,” Dean waved randomly with his hand, signifying how Sam had completely blown his mind then sighed. “Fuck. This is ridiculous. I should just kill you and be done with it.” But he made no move for his weapons which meant nothing. Really.

“I liked it.” Sam lay back on the bed and slid his hand down along the side of his crotch. “Fucking you, the way you looked all messed up and flushed. You smelled so good, tasted good too.” Rubbing gently against his swelling flesh Sam turned his head to the side to stare over at the hunter.

Dean’s jaw was slightly slack for a moment as he watched the vampire move, the way his hand worked so thoroughly over his body. “Stop it.” He whispered the words, they didn’t sound strong enough for it to be taken seriously. “Sam.” Dean half stepped forward and tried to ignore the way his blood was rushing and pulsing heat, the arousal slowly becoming more and more obvious.

Sam heard two of Dean’s heartbeats in the time it took him to move from the bed to the hunter’s side. Crowding into the man’s space Sam ghosted his lips along the high cheekbone. Sam dragged one fingers down the firm line in Dean’s boxers. “You gonna lie and say you don’t want another round?”

“ _Jesus_.” Dean’s body curved up into Sam’s touch against his control and he blew out a low breath. “This can’t happen.” He whispered the words but turned into Sam’s lips as if he was drawn to the vampire’s taste. _Vampire_. Dean knew better, knew all the reasons this was so bad. “Who says you won’t try and kill me this time?” Dean breathed against Sam’s lips, reaching out to curl fingers in his shirt.

“I didn’t follow you here to kill you. I could have killed you last night, this morning - I could have killed anyone today.” Sam’s lips pressed forward slightly. He closed his eyes. The heat of Dean’s body was already drawing him in, hypnotizing him a little bit.

“You gonna make me?” Dean breathed, grip tightening in Sam’s shirt. He was absolutely sure this shouldn’t happen but ideas were sparking in his mind. Like there would be no need to be gentle with Sam, he could be as rough as he wanted and Sam could be just as rough back. Giving in, losing the not strong enough battle of wills within him, Dean’s free hand slid down to cup along Sam’s crotch, squeezing. “Gonna make me give it up to you Sam?”

Sam's hand snapped up to Dean's neck and in a breath he had the hunter pinned against the wall. Sam's fingers were long enough to cover the man's throat and he squeezed gently even as his tongue slipped forward to brush along Dean's bottom lip. "Is that what you want?"

Heat burned through Dean so fast he was instantly hard and struggling against Sam’s grasp. The air felt tight in his chest and it only added to the pleasure of Sam’s body pressing in on him, the just barely there kiss. “Fuck you,” he spat, continuing his attempts to not be as thrown by this as he was. His arm came up and shoved hard at Sam’s chest, fighting him, moaning no matter how he resisted.

Pulling back slightly Sam smiled darkly. At least he actually had to pay attention to keep Dean against the wall, which was more than most people accomplished. "Admit it, Dean. You liked it, the feel of my teeth sinking into you? The way it felt when I drew up your blood? You felt it all and you liked it." Sam's knee pressed between Dean's legs to push them apart slowly.

“N-no.” Dean groaned and struggled not to roll his hips down along Sam’s knee for more friction. Even if that had been the most insane type of pleasure he’d ever felt, he would never admit it to this creature. Because it was the absolute worst thing - fooling around with a _vampire_. “Didn’t like it. Wasn’t- _god_ no.”

“I’m not so different from you, Dean.” Sam dragged his tongue down the length of a dark vein on Dean’s neck. He could feel the pulse under the man’s flesh. “We’re both hunters.”

Shifting his weight to his back foot Sam slid his thigh higher and rubbed hard against Dean’s cock.

Head falling hard back against the wall Dean groaned. “No. You fuckin’ you _kill_ people.” He rolled his hips down now, seeking out more heat and friction. His heart skipped a beat as Sam’s mouth worked on his neck but it wasn’t because he wanted to feel the bite again. Not at all.

"Kiss me," Sam murmured against Dean's neck. Mouthing his way back up he sucked hard just below Dean's jaw then stopped just in front of Dean's lips. He wanted to feel something from the man, knew that his instincts were right. Staring into the green of the hunter's eyes Sam's fingers caressed the jugular fluttering beneath them.

“I-” Dean sucked in a shaky breath, eyes darting along the vampire’s face and blurring slightly. Then he was pushing forward and crushing his lips hard against Sam’s. They were all he’d been thinking about day, these lips along his, the way they were just slightly cool and so eager to kiss back. Dean’s hands slid around Sam’s body and pulled him in closer, holding him tight to kiss as hard as he could, tongue tangling against Sam’s.

Sam moaned. There it was again - that delicious _giving in_. Dean fought so hard for control that when he gave it up it was easily the most intoxicating thing that Sam had ever experienced. As their bodies pressed closer together Sam loosened his grip on the hunter's neck and rolled his hips forward.

The heat of Dean’s mouth over his made Sam’s heart beat faster and the scent of the hunter’s blood was tantalizing. _Not this time though._ Sinking forward into the kiss Sam let his tongue slide further into the wet heat of Dean’s mouth. _The wound_. Sam could still taste the lingering flavor of blood and a hunger rose in his so swiftly that he staggered back, panting.

With the heat suddenly gone from Dean’s body he blinked his eyes open, surprised to find Sam so far away from him. “What? Did I do-” Dean cut himself off, deciding it was too ridiculous to consider whether he cared if he’d done something wrong. He was painfully hard and resolutely not admitting to what he wanted so badly - Sam fucking him. “Problem?”

“Just making things interesting. Life gets a little dull sometimes.” Sam turned away not wanting the hunter to see how affected he was. Wandering back over to the table he pressed his knuckles hard against the flat surface and stared out the window.

One of the things that Sam feared was monotony. He sought out people who were challenging, set tasks for himself - made things _interesting_. And the pull of this hunter was shocking. What Sam wanted was to storm across the room and take him - fuck into him again and suck the life out of him. _But he didn’t._ He was determined not to drink from the man again unless he asked. Maybe, unless he begged. “Do you still want me to leave?”

Dean stared at Sam for a long time, trying to read the vampire’s thoughts by body stance alone. With humans it was easy, they gave away so much and Dean didn’t even realize that until he couldn’t decipher a single thing Sam might be thinking from the way he stood. “How long have you been a vampire?” He asked instead of trying to figure out if he wanted Sam gone or back up against him.

Taking a deep breath Sam turned and sank down onto the nearest chair. “Ten years. Still young by some standards I suppose - too old if you ask a hunter.” Sam tilted his head and drew in the scents of the room. Dean wasn’t afraid but he was certainly turned on. Sam liked him a little bit more. “How old are you?”

“Twenty nine.” Dean shrugged and tried to make sense of the fact that technically Sam was older than him though he looked younger. “Ten years like this. And you’re alone. Which is rare. Unless,” Dean’s eyes turned to the door almost as if another vampire would come sauntering through. “You _are_ alone right? No pack or nest?”

“No pack. No mate.” _Mate_. Sam’s gaze narrowed slightly. “You’re also alone?” It was interesting this game, circling around each other like two dominant pack members.

“Clearly.” Dean muttered and shifted his stance. He was finally starting to cool off again and still too aware of his almost nakedness. “So why were you turned then? Did you get drunk and bring a vampire home by accident?” There was irony there; Dean couldn’t help smirking slightly at his own joke. He moved to reclaim his water bottle from the place he’d dropped it when Sam had moved so swiftly for him.

“I thought I wanted it.” Sam looked down at his pale fingers and stretched them out on the table. “I was too young to make that kind of decision.” Letting out a frustrated sigh Sam stood and paced back over to the door. “Are you going to kill me? Now? Or the next time you see me?” His hand was on the door knob when he glanced back at Dean.

“Probably the next time I see you.” Dean said quietly, caught by the sudden urge to tell Sam not to go. “So you’re leaving now? What did I do? So next time I know how to get rid of you faster.” It was a flat out _lie_ but whatever, Dean was trying.

Smiling, Sam looked away and pulled the door open. “Until next time then,” and he slipped out into the night.

Dean stared at the closed door for too long, trying to figure out what had just happened. He was torn between heading back to the shower to jack off over thoughts he didn’t want to have and getting dressed, fleeing this motel before Sam could come back. In the end he settled for flopping down on his bed to try and sleep off the weirdest thing that had happened to him so far.

The following day Dean spent most of the time looking over his shoulder. Clearly Sam could go out in the sunlight, Dean was a little curious about that because he’d never met a vampire and so he didn’t have all the facts. But by the end of the day Sam had yet to turn up and Dean was beginning to think he might have imagined the whole twisted thing. If so, he had one fucked up imagination.

While still fighting the paranoia Dean tried to do a little searching into the town he was currently staying in. It seemed clean as far as unnatural occurrences but there was a lot of weird activity happening in a town not more than an hour north of his current location. So when the night came and Sam didn’t show up again, Dean resolved to leave in the morning.

He didn’t _care_ if the vampire was done with him; nor did he care if the vampire had found some other play thing to occupy his time. Dean knew if he kept insisting this was truth there was a good chance the he might believe it eventually.

Sam had not appeared by the following morning so Dean packed up his things and slid behind the wheel, leaving no trace of himself behind.

The _unusual occurrences_ in the town he settled in happened to involve a whole shit load of crazy patients insisting they’d seen some sort of old man carrying a bunch of heads around. It turned out to be a ghost with a pretty violent history and a tendency to stalk unsuspecting, otherwise average people.

Back on a hunt, doing familiar things like research and investigating, Dean found it easier not to think about Sam. The vampire was clearly either long gone or not quite as interested as he had implied and that was _fine_. Dean would have killed him anyway if he turned up again. He was pretty sure about that, he _thought_.

Disposing of the ghost required that Dean break into a crypt and burn a body. Also burning large jars of the man’s organs - he tried not to think too much about the _ew_ factor - and by the time he’d finished he felt dirty and spent. His body was aching in a way he couldn’t name, for something he wouldn’t address, and the moment he was showered and dressed in clean clothes he was out the door.

What he needed to do was get the vampire out of his system. So he’d pick up a random stranger, fuck him to prove he was still in control of himself, and get on with life. The bar was pretty much like all the other ones Dean had ever frequented and he headed straight for the bartender, ready for a strong drink.

This time Dean nursed his glass of whiskey, leaning a hip on the smooth wood surface so he could eye the crowd. The average crowd: some girls giggling, a few older man along the far side of the bar. There was no one that really caught his attention which was disappointing. He resigning himself to a night alone. Dean drained the rest of his whiskey and waved his hand in a gesture for another.

It wasn't difficult to follow Dean. It wasn't difficult to trail along, studying the man and learning how he did what he did. _Hunting_. If circumstances were different and they weren't each other's potential prey Sam would think Dean had a noble profession. After all, at the end of Dean's days he could claim to have saved lives. Sam could never claim that.

When Dean was settled at the bar and Sam watched him for a while then slipped through the crowd unnoticed until he could lean in to speak softly against the hunter’s ear.

"When I was seventeen I kissed a boy with long dark lashes like yours. I think I fell in love a little bit that very first day." Sam's long fingers slipped over Dean's where they rested on his thigh.

“Jesus.” Dean nearly jumped in his seat, just barely managing not too. How Sam had snuck up on him was a mystery. Dean wasn’t drunk and his senses were supposed to be better than this. He turned slightly to look at Sam, annoyed to find him still as stunning as he’d remembered. “What happened? He break your heart enough to make you think becoming one of the undead was a good idea?” There was a bite to his words, Dean almost apologized then bit his tongue to resist.

Frowning slightly Sam stepped back slightly then looked away. “No, he was killed in a car accident.” Looking out over the crowd Sam watching as people moved against each other, kissed, lips and hands sliding together and apart. He could smell all the perfume, the shampoos and the sweat and lust and over it all - somehow - Dean.

“Oh. I. Sorry.” Dean shrugged and frowned, glancing over at Sam before looking back down at his new drink.

“So, still stalking me I see.” After what Sam had just said Dean lost the heat of annoyance and aggravation. Some part of Sam was still human, maybe. He certainly acted a fair bit different from the vampires Dean had researched. The fact that Dean was still alive was a testament to how unique Sam was.

“You’re easy to follow, I’ve tasted your blood.” Sam kept looking away but his frown eased off his face. After all, Dean thought he was a monster - there was no reason for him to assume Sam might feel anything. “I watched you ... work.”

“Great. Creepy too.” Dean half rolled his eyes and lifted his shoulder in a slight shrug. “Least you could have done was offer to help. Smashing jars of fifty year old body organs? Sickest thing I’ve ever done.” Dean thought the smell might even be lingering on him and considered asking Sam but didn’t. That seemed to be how it worked with them, Dean thought a million things he could never say.

“Can I join you for a while? I won’t stay long.” Sam sighed sadly and rubbed at his eyebrow. It had been a tiring evening and he found the sensations of the club wearing.

Despite the nagging voice inside Dean that said this was _bad_ he found himself nodding. Sam looked, different than before. Dean couldn’t place what had changed. “What’s the matter?” He asked with only the slightest irritation at himself.

Tilting his head slightly Sam’s brow furrowed and he finally glanced over at Dean. “These places... can sometimes be overwhelming. Smells and sounds - the heat of the people.” Dragging his eyes over the crowd Sam tried to focus on the scent of the hunter; sweat, the slight tinge of rot from earlier still left on his hair, shampoo, leather and the scent of the engine oil he’d put in the car.

“So why did you come here?” Dean asked quietly, knowing the vampire could hear him. He’d never considered how exhausting it must be to smell everything, to hear noises too loudly. Why anyone would want to become a vampire was beyond him.

“Because I wanted to be near you for a while.” Smiling Sam dropped his gaze; a cockroach scuttle across the floor and his eyes darted to it immediately. “Do you hate me or do you hate what I am?”

“I don’t even know you.” Dean pointed out, bringing the glass up to sip from the top.

“That’s not really an answer.”

“But it’s the truth. I don’t know _you_ so I can’t hate you. What you are though, that’s, it’s everything I fight against.” Dean shrugged and dropped his glass once more. So much for a relaxing night.

“So you do still want to kill me.” Sam sat down on the nearest stool even though Dean didn’t seem overly anxious to spend time with him. There were rare moments when Sam was lonely and sometimes he would watch people, families, couples - try to recapture that feeling that he’d had for himself once upon a time. It was never quite the same.

“I should.” Dean said quietly. And no matter how many times he’d thought it over the past few days - that he would and could kill Sam the moment he saw him again - Dean was unable to summon at that part of him. “You’re more human than you should be.”

Finally, Sam laughed softly. “Is that a good thing? I suppose,” he answered himself. “It appears to be keeping you from decapitating me. Is that how you usually do it?” Sam leaned closer and inhaled deeply. The smell of Dean soothed him somehow and he let his lashes flutter closed for a moment.

“Dude. Don’t _smell_ me. That takes creepy stalker to a whole new level.” Dean’s face scrunched up slightly and he exhaled loudly. “I’ve never encountered a vampire before but yeah, decapitation is usually the way to go.” He couldn’t believe they were having this conversation here of all places. “You should be a lot more evil than you are.” It would certainly make it easier to kill him.

“If I asked you to - would you kill me?” Sam leaned back on his elbows and looked up at the hunter’s face. There were so many freckles and almost every one of them seemed out of place on such a man.

Blinking a few times over at Sam, Dean felt something weird pinch in his chest that he didn’t care to address. “Didn’t think vampires were supposed to have a death wish.” It was surprisingly sad to think of Sam wanting his death, but if he asked, well. Dean couldn’t really say.

“You answer with a lot of non-answers. Is that a hunter thing?” Sam wanted to touch the man; get closer to the warmth he could feel radiating off him.

“I think it’s just a me thing.” Dean shrugged and fiddled with the edge of the glass. Why was this even happening to him? A few days ago Dean was certain he’d fight Sam on spot and now he wanted to invite him back to his motel. _God_ he had issues. “Do you have a death wish Sam?”

“Would it seem evasive if I said I wasn’t sure?” Sam smiled slightly and waved at the bartender to send over another drink for Dean.

“Maybe you are just as skilled at the non answer. Trying to get me drunk?” Dean arched his brows and chuckled quietly. He wasn’t going to say no to another drink now anyway.

“It worked out rather well for me last time.” Sam’s eyes widened slightly and he risked slipping his hand back over the man’s thigh. He liked the way that Dean’s muscles tensed under his touch; like he was ready to spring into action at any moment.

“What is it you want from me Sam? What are you looking for?” Dean fixed his eyes on the vampire but didn’t move out from under the touch. Sam might be a little mesmerizing if Dean let himself think that way.

“That’s the thing. I don’t think I know, and that’s ... unsettling.” Sam looked down at his hand where it contrasted so strongly to the dark denim of the man’s jeans. Squeezing his fingers slightly he smiled. “I want you.” No - he couldn’t necessarily answer why or precisely what that meant.

Dean blinked at Sam a few times before turning back to his drink and downing the contents. What did it mean if a vampire wanted you in a way that didn’t exclusive involve sex or death? Dean frowned and wet his lips slowly. “How do you want me?” The more important question was _why_ but Dean wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

Something that Sam was almost certain would have passed as _pain_ flitted through his mind. “I-” His throat constricted slightly and he stood. “I should go.” His little game; playing with fire was suddenly burning a little too hot.

“Uh.” Dean looked up at him, reeling for the loss of heat and Sam’s presence. “I don’t, you don’t have- fine. Whatever.” Dean turned back to the bar, annoyed with himself for even caring that Sam was leaving.

“I don’t have what?” Sam leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of the hunter’s mouth.

“To go.” Dean said quietly, tilting into those cool lips and Sam’s body and all the things he kept struggling with.

“You want me to stay?” Sam’s lips moved back to Dean’s skin. All the sounds and smell and cacophony of sensation faded to the background.

“I. Well.” Dean’s eyes flickered closed for a long moment and he sighed shakily. “Yes. Yeah, for just. _God_ Sam, this is so complicated. This isn’t what I do.” The vampire thing and the seeing a person more than once. All of it was all new territory for Dean and he felt far too much out of control for his usual liking.

Pressing his forehead to Dean’s temple Sam lifted his hand to press over the hunter’s chest. The steady thump of the man’s heart was relaxing to Sam. “Okay,” he whispered. Touching his lips once more to the man’s mouth he disappeared quickly through the crowd.

Dean was staring at nothing the next time he blinked his eyes and he frowned turning to look back at the bar. This made no sense, he’d asked Sam to stay and he left. What was the point of stalking someone if the stalker just left when the stalkee said not to.

Slamming a palm down on the bar Dean pushed up to his feet and fumbled for his wallet. Now he was half hard in his jeans, annoyed, irritated, and confused. He should have just stayed in the motel that night instead of going out.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Dean even opened his eyes he groaned, too sore for having _just_ woken up. Motel beds were sometimes shit. Then he rolled over and bumped right into, someone else. Dean was pretty sure he hadn’t been drunk enough the night before to forget bringing someone home with him. Eyes fluttering open he was suddenly staring at, Sam. Of course, because waking up in bed next time a vampire was completely normal.

When Sam was asleep he could have been human, easily. There were no lines on his face; he looked peaceful if not a little more pale than should be. There was nothing to suggest he was undead, but Dean couldn’t escape the thought. Still his hand was lifting and his fingers were gently sliding through Sam’s hair. Dean pulled them back when it hit him he was basically _petting_ Sam.

“Sam,” he said quietly, pursing his lips softly. “Sam, wake up.”

Sam’s eyes flicked open at the sound of Dean’s voice. He hadn’t meant to sleep; didn’t often _need_ sleep. Four in the morning he’d slipped quietly into the hunter’s room and settled on the edge of his bed intending only to watch him for a while; feel the movement of air as he breathed in and out. He’d only closed his eyes for a moment.

“I was watching you,” Sam murmured. “Before I fell asleep, I mean.” Smiling slightly he reached over to touch Dean’s neck and that gentle pulse.

Knowing that Sam had watched him sleep, seeing him at his weakest, made something weird stir in Dean. If there was ever a time for Sam to kill him, that would have been it. “Sometimes I want to just sleep with someone in my bed.” He admitted quietly, blaming it on the just waking up thing.

“This bed is comfortable and I like the way you smell.” Sam shifted slightly and stretched out long and tall on the mattress. “I don’t sleep often.” Nor did he usually have to be woken by someone. Not that there was ever anyone around to wake him. Turning his head on the pillow Sam didn’t bother to move the hair that fell across his face. “I like being near you.”

Dean watched Sam’s movements between the slow blink of his eyes and sighed. “Not sure why you would. Knowing what I am.” He couldn’t admit to liking being near Sam too. There was something definitely happening here, Dean wasn’t sure he was ready for it. “Sunlight doesn’t kill you then huh? What other myths are wrong?”

“Most of them. Sunlight hurts; it burns but it heals. Something jammed through my heart will kill me, so will cutting my head off. I’m not sure what happens if I bleed out. I don’t know much about it.” Letting his hand fall to the mattress between them Sam tried not to let his sadness show on his face. _Still_ Dean wanted to know about killing him.

“What about the garlic thing? Crosses? Holy water?” Dean shifted on the bed and reached out, picking at a piece of fluff on Sam’s shirt.

Shaking his head slowly Sam looked away at stared up at the stained ceiling. “No - none of them. Roses,” he murmured.

“Roses?” Dean asked quietly and let his hand hesitate for a moment before dropping down onto Sam’s chest, simply laying there.

Sam's lashes fell to his cheeks and he inhaled deeply. "Roses, the thorns hurt. It's like stinging and burning. I don't know why. That's in Bram Stoker's Dracula. Strange out of all those things that was right." He was almost afraid to move in case Dean withdrew his hand and settled for letting the warmth of the touch sink deep into him.

“Huh. Maybe he was a vampire and wanted some truths and some myths.” Dean shrugged slightly and shifted a little closer to Sam on the bed. He could feel the parts of him that protested slipping away and his shoulders felt just slightly less tense. “Sam?” He said quietly and bent his body until his lips rested on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam blinked his eyes open and turned slightly to brush his lips across Dean’s forehead. “Yeah?”

“Why would you want this? Why chose to be a vampire?” Dean’s fingers curled in Sam’s shirt, feeling for a breath though he knew there wouldn’t be one.

“I said I _thought_ I wanted it. I was young and-” Sam paused for a few moments fighting off so many memories. “Things were different for me then - I thought it was a way to make things better. It wasn’t.” Turning back to look up at the ceiling again Sam brought his hand up to thread his fingers through Dean’s.

Dean considered this for awhile, his hunter nature making him instantly more curious. “I guess we all do stupid things when we’re young.” Of course this ranked far higher on the list than some of the things Dean had done but then, he’d always known better. “Do you miss eating? God I would die without being able to have a burger and a piece of pie.” Dean smiled slightly and lifted his head from Sam’s shoulder, peering at his profile.

“I eat.” Sam closed his eyes again, not wanting to see Dean put that together in his mind. Knowing there would always be two separate paths laid out before them didn’t make it any easier to lie. Sam squeezed Dean’s hand and let go reaching up to tuck his hair behind his ear. “Are you leaving town today?”

Pulling his hand back Dean rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes. “Probably. My work is done here. There’s always more to do.” Dean sighed and told himself that not fucking _cuddling_ with Sam was a good idea. Even if he maybe wanted too. “You following me?”

“Probably.” Sam smiled slightly and pushed up to slide down to the end of the bed. “I get the feeling even though you won’t admit it - that you might miss me a little bit if I didn’t.”

Dean snorted, trying to make it sound dismissive. Only Sam’s words held a slight truth. Dean pushed up off the bed and dropped his feet over the edge. “More like you’d miss _me_.” He grumbled and shifted his boxers before standing and heading for his clothes. “This the first time you snuck into my room and watched me sleep?”

Sam nodded and watched the man move. He liked the way Dean’s body moved so smoothly, almost fluid. The man was comfortable in his own skin. “I’m not sorry.”

“Didn’t think you would be.” Dean said just as quiet and pulled on a clean shirt, stepping into jeans a moment later. “So I’m gonna get some breakfast before hitting the road.” Dean wasn’t sure if he was telling Sam this because he wanted him to come along or he wanted Sam to be ready to follow him when it was time to leave.

Only just catching himself before saying _me too_ , Sam stood and headed for the door. Halfway there he turned and headed straight to Dean and snatched up a handful of the man’s shirt. There was little resistance this time from the hunter when Sam pulled him flush to his chest so their mouths could slide rough and hard against each other’s.

The kiss caught Dean off guard but he was instantly responding, still too sleepy to be ashamed of the way his body curved up into Sam’s. His lips parted against Sam’s as his hands curled into the vampire’s shirt. Why was his body reacting so instantly to Sam’s? It was almost maddening, but Dean’s tongue was fighting just as roughly against Sam’s so he really couldn’t care much.

Moaning softly Sam slipped one hand down to Dean’s hip and dug his fingers in _too_ hard. But Dean’s only response was to rock closer and ignite the heat in Sam’s body. Pressing his eyes closed against the tide of emotion -the _hunger_ \- Sam moaned again and dragged his mouth down that all-too-familiar jawline to suck hard on the flesh of the man’s neck. Salty-sweet still tasting of sleep and dreams Sam couldn’t get enough. His tongue lapped at the skin and teased the pulse of blood faster with the pressure of his tongue.

Head falling back, Dean moaned low in his throat and curved his body harder forward against Sam’s. Dean dragged his nails hard down Sam’s back, fabric shifting under his touch. His heart was racing now, in anticipation more than anything, and the word _stop_ was the furthest thing from his mind. This was far too good to ignore so Dean ignored the idea of it being wrong in any way. His fingers dipped down beneath Sam’s waistline. “God Sam,” he murmured, groaning when Sam’s lips continued to run over him.

Slipping his fingers _just_ under the hem of Dean’s t-shirt Sam could soak up so much more of the man’s wonderful heat. He was like a furnace pressed up against Sam’s body.

In an instant it was back again - the _want_ \- the emptiness in Sam’s belly, in his chest - everywhere. It begged to be filled up; sated and Sam growled against Dean’s neck. Dragging his teeth down the man’s skin he pulled back slightly, trembling.

The shake to Sam’s shoulders was intense enough for Dean to notice, eyes blinking a few times to clear the dizzying lust from his vision. “Hey,” he whispered the word softly, reaching out to curl his fingers around Sam’s arm and squeeze softly. “What’s wrong? You’re shaking.” Dean was surprised to feel concerned, stepping toward Sam slowly.

Sam lifted his hand and pressed against Dean’s chest to keep him away slightly. A tender smile curved at his lips and he dropped his gaze. “It’s-” Sam closed his eyes and frowned slightly. “It’s difficult sometimes. For me. To not...” Sam’s finger lifted and trailed down the vein in Dean’s neck. He didn’t have to raise his eyes he _knew_ exactly where that pulse was beating.

“Oh.” Dean nodded slightly and didn’t step away though he knew that he should. He wondered why Sam didn’t just bite him, it wasn’t like Dean would stop him. Hell the minute they got within touching distance Dean apparently transformed into a needy little bottom that was begging for more with his body. “I guess uh, that’s what you’re going to go do now huh?” Dean felt the oddest spark of something akin to jealousy at the idea of Sam feeding from someone else. “You don’t have to kill them do you?”

“Do you want me to go?” Lifting his gaze Sam watched the hunter’s face. “And, no, I don’t have to kill.” And yet, he did sometimes. For the time being some things would remain Sam’s secret.

“You’ll go whether I tell you yes or not.” Dean pointed out and wet his lips, smoothing his hand down Sam’s arm. “Are you shaking because you’re hungry or because you want my blood?” He bit at his lip, rolling his teeth to work at the almost completely healed wound there.

“Because I want you. I want _your_ blood. I’m not ... hungry.” Sam could see the way Dean’s pupils dilated slightly, could smell the heat of his blood. When the man was this close to him he could sense so many things; it was like being given a key to the man’s soul.

It affected Dean far too much to hear Sam say that, to see the truth in his eyes. “But you could just take it. Much as I hate to admit it we both know you’re stronger. I wouldn’t be able to stop you.” His hand was still on Sam’s arm and he slid it lower, curling his fingers around his wrist.

Shaking his head slowly Sam stepped a little closer once more. Dean’s fingers were burning into him, like they would melt clear through his skin. “I’m trying - I mean. I want you to trust me.” He had no idea why it was so important; but it was.

Blinking up at Sam, Dean’s head tilted slightly to the side as he studied the man. The vampire. “You’re a vampire.” He said as if Sam wasn’t already completely aware of what he was. It wasn’t an answer or really anything to go on but at the moment it was the only thing Dean knew for sure.

The smile left Sam’s face completely. “I am.” Walking backwards slowly Sam moved out of Dean’s reach and stopped just in front of the door. It was just as he expected; Dean would always be a hunter and Sam would always be his intended target. “See you soon,” he murmured as he slipped out of the door.

By this point Dean wasn’t all that surprised that Sam was suddenly gone from the room. And that fact that he wanted him back was nothing that he gave any attention to at that moment.

He busied himself with packing up the rest of his stuff and going to get breakfast before getting on the road. And if he spent any time looking over his shoulders for Sam well, that was simply his hunter instincts insisting he be aware of things at all times.

Two towns and one hunt later and once more Dean was starting to think he might have made Sam up in his mind. Nearly four complete days had passed since their last encounter, Dean had stopped looking over his shoulder and no, he wasn’t disappointed in the slightest. If Sam was over it, if he’d moved to something bigger and better than that was fine. Dean didn’t need the added complications to his life.

Of course it didn’t explain why he kept dreaming about the vampire, or why he’d roll over in the morning and hold his breath for just a moment, wondering if Sam would be there when he opened his eyes.

The hunt had cleared his mind - nothing like a demanding physical brawl with a shape shifter to work out some over pent up tension. Only now Dean was sore, exhausted from the nights of horrible sleep, and walking back to his car in the middle of the night because he’d been running beforehand.

Just as he was lifting a hand to rub along his face - absolutely sure he was smearing dirt and grime with sweat but not caring - a hand gripped hard around his arm and lurched him to the side. Dean stumbled into the darkness of the alley and groaned, already searching for the extra energy to fight off whatever was coming next. “Jesus Christ let me go.” Dean snapped and struggled against the grip even as his back connected with a solid and unforgiving wall.

"No," Sam murmured. He dragged Dean along the alley wall until he was certain they wouldn't be seen and slammed him back against the rough wall. "Dean," he whispered against the hunter's ear. "I tried to stay away, I tried." Grinding his hips against Dean's Sam moaned softly and slid his hands down the man's body, his sides, his hips and gripped him tightly.

“Sam.” Dean groaned quietly as heat pulsed through him. “Thought you’d stopped-” Dean bit down on his lip and twitched his body forward, curling his hands in Sam’s shirt. Yeah he’d thought Sam was gone for good and he’d basically resigned himself to that but here he was. Blowing his mind all over again.

Sam claimed the hunter's mouth quickly. He didn't want to hear arguments, excuses, wants or wishes - nothing - he just wanted to feel the man's lips and the way he pressed forward against Sam's body. Thrusting his tongue forward Sam growled softly at the feel of wet heat surrounding his cool tongue.

His long body slid up and down Dean’s, hips bumping over the hunters as his mouth slid down over rough stubble to trail down his neck. Dean’s blood was racing and Sam could _feel_ it, feel the way it was so thick and rushing through Dean’s body.

Even though his arms were sore and loose from the fight before Dean lifted them to wrap around Sam’s body, drawing him in closer, holding him against his body. Dean’s head fell back against the wall as his hips rolled forward, shifting to rub along Sam’s body. It wasn’t enough and _god_ Dean had missed this. More than he could handle feeling, more than he should. Fingers curving along Sam’s back, Dean groaned and closed his eyes.

Sam’s fingers gripped Dean’s belt and tugged the leather loose then he worked open the button and zipper. Shoving his hand down the open V of denim Sam grabbed Dean’s cock, ruling his fingers _hard_ around the man’s rigid flesh.

“I wanted you, _want_ you,” Sam growled. He couldn’t stop the way his teeth dragged along the sensitive skin of the hunter’s neck and it was only made worse by the way that the man’s body arched forward into his.

Panting heavily Dean’s eyes fluttered closed as his hips jerked up into Sam’s touch. “God Sam.” This was hitting more kinks than Dean even realized he had. Being out here in the open, Sam’s mouth on his neck and so close. Dean’s nails dug into Sam’s shoulders and it was almost painful the way his body was curving up into Sam’s touch. “I- I want-” The cool of Sam’s touch, too much on the heat of his skin, and Dean was moments away from whimpering for more.

Shoving at the material Sam tried to slide it down over Dean’s hips. He wanted to touch _more_ of him. With one hand he tore the hunter’s shirt open sending buttons scattering along the cement and dragged his sharp nails down the ruddy skin.

“ _Fuck_.” Dean spat out the word, mostly because Sam was simply taking him, spinning him out of control in a way he’d kept insisting he didn’t want. The wall was cool and rough along his ass but Dean ignored it, grinding his hips forward instead. As nails continued to slide and spark pain and pleasure along his skin Dean shoved a hand between them, fumbling for the button and zipper on his jeans.

Sam shifted back slight and Dean felt a prick of annoyance and something close to fear. Dean curled his hand into Sam’s jeans, eyes snapping open to peer at the vampire. “Don’t you fuckin’ go I swear to _god_ Sam.” He was panting, face wild, eyes wide, and more turned on than he thought possible.

Licking his lips Sam felt the _shake_ again, the drive to take more from the hunter. “Dean-” Sam’s voice was rough and he shifted forward again and stroked his fist up the length of Dean’s cock.

Yanking his hand back Sam reached up and grabbed Dean’s shoulder then spun him, shoving him roughly against the wall. “Fuck,” he growled as his body followed Dean’s and he was pressed up against the man’s back and grinding his hard cock against the man’s firm ass.

The wall scratched along Dean’s chest and he groaned, tilting his hips back to slide along Sam’s cock. Hands slapping down hard on the way, Dean sucked in a shaky breath and closed his eyes, riding out the waves of pleasure. “Sam,” he panted heavily, forcing himself not to beg for more no matter how ruthless his body was shifting up to search for more. His knees already felt weak and no matter how hard he pushed back it was never enough.

Sam let his head drop to the back of Dean’s neck. “Don’t-.” He couldn’t stand it if Dean asked him for anything else - he couldn’t say _no_ to him. His lips moved ceaselessly against the back of Dean’s neck, he nipped at it and sucked on the flesh. He smelled of hunting - sweat, smoke, dirt, filth - and yet all Sam could focus on was _Dean_.

Kicking the man’s legs apart Sam swore softly under his breath and grabbed the waist band of his jeans to push them down as far as they would go. Frustrated, angry, overcome by how completely unfair it was to meet someone like Dean - Sam moaned again and slid one hand up to slip his fingers into Dean’s mouth. The wet velvet enveloped his fingers immediately and Sam breathed cool and pointless exhales against the man’s neck.

Dean moaned around the fingers in his mouth, eyes closing as he realized what it meant, put the pieces together in his dizzy mind. His tongue laved along Sam’s long, thick fingers and rolled his hips back once more, making his plea known without a word.

Somewhere not too far from them a door was slammed shut and Dean’s blood seemed to spike, palms pressing hard enough against the wall it nearly cut the skin. Everything was too much, the cold of Sam’s body and fingers, the air along his neck, the noise of outside and _want_ , thick and pumping through his veins at a rate Dean could hardly stand.

Sam pulled his fingers from the hunter's mouth and slid his hand down quickly; pushing hard he slid both fingers into Dean's ass as his mouth worked its way down behind the man's ear, sucking, tongue lapping at the sweat and dirt that tasted of the man beneath. He thrust his fingers forward hard - sinking them deep into the silken, heat of the man's ass and a shudder ripped down his body.

A groan tore through Dean’s mouth, echoing around the alley around them. There was the bite of pain at the two fingers suddenly splitting him apart but within moments Dean was rocking his body back into the touch. Already he felt like he couldn’t catch his breath, like Sam was going to kill him from these little touches alone. “Sam, just-” He’d never wanted someone like this, never wanted to be so thoroughly claimed. It was a little terrifying if not the hottest feeling he’d ever experienced.

“What?” Sam’s voice was hoarse, rough and thick. He could feel the clench of Dean’s muscle around his fingers and pulled them back slowly. Aching and throbbing his cock was straining hard against his half undone jeans; all he could hear was the _whoosh_ and _thump_ of the heart in front of him.

His tongue snaked out again to toy with the vein just below the man’s skin. He wasn’t sure anymore if he were teasing himself or Dean. _Both_.

“Just do it _god_.” Dean growled and snapped his hips down onto Sam’s fingers. He knew it would hurt without the preparation but Dean wanted the pain, like a reminder that what he was doing was _wrong_.

Wrong or not, Dean had never wanted something so very badly; Sam was like a drug that Dean couldn’t get enough of, not even close. His knees dipped when Sam’s tongue swept out again and his body shuddered with pleasure.

Sam let himself go. Yanking hard on his jeans he tore the front enough to relieve the ache of his flesh. _God_ he wanted Dean, in ways he'd never wanted anyone else. It was intense and intoxicating and Sam felt almost _alive_. Spitting onto his hand he dragged it once over his cock and thrust forward into the fire of Dean's body.

Dean cried out and Sam's free hand was over the man's mouth in an instant, quieting him even as he thrust mercilessly into the heat of his ass.

 _Jesus_ it was too much for Dean’s senses. The hand over his mouth, the sharp and stinging thrusts in his body that gradually shifted from pain to the absolutely best soul shaking pleasure. He closed his eyes tightly and rocked his hips back against Sam’s body, muscles clenching tightly. Dean’s lips parted under Sam’s hand and he moaned again, choking on the noise when Sam pressed his palm harder against his mouth. Sam’s cock thrust up against his prostate and Dean bit down on Sam’s finger.

Sam murmured the hunters name again and again, voice matching each hard thrust of his hips forward. The slight pain of Dean's bite just set alight a fury within him for more. Grabbing Dean's hip tighter Sam pounded him against the wall, moaning, murmuring barely able to hold back from sinking his teeth into the flesh humming with life just below his lips.

Everything around him disappeared into a darkness, Sam’s thoughts were narrowed down to _just Dean._ The swell of pleasure within him was no surprise; his cock rubbed almost raw and aching and _fuck_ Dean _was_ going to kill him.

Sam’s hips jolted forward slamming his cock against the hunter’s prostate yet again and his fingers slid forward to stroke the tender flesh before Dean’s hipbone. One more thrust of his hips and Sam came. Each throb and pulse of come hurt, ached and pulsed from him like the longing inside him was clawing its way out.

Second time being with Sam and once again Dean was coming without being touched. He could feel Sam’s cock pulsing within him, filling him, and the pressure over his mouth intensified. Dean’s orgasm rocked through him at a blinding speed and his muscles tightened, body constricting around each flash of light and his release.

Everything blacked out for just a moment while Dean pulled in slow and uneven breaths, body slumping against the wall. “Fuck,” he whispered when Sam’s hand dropped away from his mouth, palms planting hard on the wall once more to try and keep his body up.

Sam slid his arms up under Dean’s and took his weight, turned and slid down the wall until he landed on the filthy ground. Already he could feel the heat leaving him, drifting away and he wrapped his arms tight around Dean, pulling his back into the V of his legs and flush against his own chest.

Molding back into Sam’s body was easy. Dean felt loose, spent, the exhaustion from before still there but in the background, faded under the way his body had just been used. The tension he’d been carrying around since the last time they were like this was gone again and Dean thought he could just pass out right here in this alley. “Feel like I’ve just been hit by a truck.” Dean grumbled and turned his head to rest on Sam’s chest.

“Sorry,” Sam whispered. He buried his nose in the man’s hair, breathing in the scent to try and chase away the want for his blood. “Dean- I can’t stay.” It hurt to say that out loud, to chase away the momentary fantasy of being just like everyone else. The tremble was back again in Sam’s hands, his legs and he spread his hand flat against the man’s chest. “I’m- I have to-” moaning softly Sam dropped his mouth to Dean’s neck and sucked desperately at the skin.

It wasn’t all that surprising to hear Sam saying he had to go, he was always doing that, leaving. It shouldn’t have bothered him the way it did. “Just do it Sam.” He said, like he had not that long ago but the heat and feelings where completely different. Only a part of Dean might want this just as much, want to be everything Sam needed. Tilting his head to the side to expose more of his neck, Dean closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. “Drink from me.”

Sam let out a shaky moan and pulled his head away. "No," he whispered. His fingers brushed against Dean's neck briefly and he pushed the man forward to clamber out from beneath him. Dizzy, swaying slightly and _wanting_ more than he had ever wanted anything else Sam tugged his own t-shirt off and held it out to Dean. "Here," he murmured. When Dean took the shirt Sam tugged at his torn jeans to try and cover himself and walked backwards a few steps hand rubbing absently at his chest. "I-. I can come back? Somewhere? Find you?"

Frankly Dean was getting a little tired of this thing, whatever it was. Sam randomly appearing every few days to fuck up his consciousness all over again then disappearing once more. And there wasn’t even a logical reason for Sam’s continuing presence.

“You know Sam, this is pretty fucked up. You just- sweep in here and mess around with me then take off into the night. I don’t know what game you’re playing but _god_ it’s getting old.” Dean tugged hard on his clothes to put himself back into some type of order, staring hard down at the ground.

Sam rubbed his hand across his mouth and nodded. _Mess around._ Blinking a few times he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. "You're right," he said softly. "I'm sorry. I won't come back." A frown creased his features at the pain that ripped through his chest. He looked for the hunter's eyes in the darkness and found his face turned down - _turned away_.

Spinning on his heels Sam headed down the alley quickly and turned the corner before Dean could see the blood that pooled in his eyes.

“Wait Sam-” Dean looked up but like always, just like the other times, the vampire was already gone. It annoyed Dean that Sam had stuck around long enough to even have some type of conversation. The vampire didn’t even know him and he wasn’t even trying too. And it made Dean a little sick to his stomach to think Sam might have meant it. Which only pissed him off more. “God _damnit_ ,” Dean spun sharply and kicked at a nearby trash can, frowning when it hurt instead of crashing over like it should.

Dean didn’t even bother looking around as he headed out of the alley. He could still feel Sam in him, the sparks along his neck where Sam had licked. This wasn’t even what Dean did, wanting to see a person one more, wanting to spend time with them and get to know them. It was really sick and twisted irony that Dean would find himself falling for a vampire of all things.

It took Dean a week to fully believe that Sam wasn’t going to come back. Dean kept looking for him, lingering in bars, walking along streets slowly, praying that any moment would bring Sam back to him. But it didn’t happen. Clearly Sam was content to stick to his words and Dean didn’t know who to be mad at. It was a constant back and forth game in his mind that made sleep nearly impossible and hope for normality gone.

That was probably why he got in trouble in the first place.

Two weeks post- Sam and Dean couldn’t stop thinking about him. It was worse than it had ever been maybe because Dean saw him everywhere but nowhere at the same time. He was there in the dark corner of the bar but not when Dean got closer. He was there in Dean’s rear view mirror but not when he blinked his eyes. Over and over Dean saw him in so many places it made his mind spin.

Dean hunted because it seemed like the only thing that could adequately distract his mind. Except in this situation, when Dean read about a series of animal attacks that were starting to get a bit out of control. It had only taken a tour through the morgue for Dean to realize that the animal in question was a werewolf.

Vampires and werewolves, Dean’s life was really becoming a classic monster movie and surely Frankenstein would be right around the corner.

It took Dean the better part of a day before he found a connection, then the rest of the night late into the morning to ensure he’d guessed right and chosen the right person as a werewolf. By the time he was heading back to his motel to attempt sleep; Dean already had a plan formed in his mind for taking the werewolf down. Then he was going to go, he was going to find some willing guy that he could fuck the wits out of and he’d forget about Sam. Definitely.

In theory his plan should have been simple. Dean was waiting in the park across the street that the werewolf had cut through the night before. He was crouched behind a tree and waiting, ready to lung forward with his gun and silver bullets when the werewolf passed. Only the minutes stretched on without a sign of the creature and Dean frowned, shifting forward.

That’s when he heard it, the growl behind him, and the clack of sharp teeth snapping together. Dean’s shoulders tensed and he slowly rolled. There was the werewolf, almost as tall as his waist on all fours, eyes glowing in the low light of the room. Dean blinked a few times and braced himself, ready for the creature to lunge forward.

The first move he was able to deflect, a sharp kick to the body that sent the werewolf tumbling back. Dean turned to bolt through the woods, a bad choice in hindsight. He wasn’t sleeping enough, his mind was everywhere all the time - or focused on Sam all the time - and his legs just weren’t fast enough. Dean could hear the pounding of paws, the huff of the werewolf, and the rush of his own pulse in his ears. Then sharp pain, nails in his back and a heavy weight pushing him down onto the grass and successfully pinning him there. This was it, Dean was going to die at the hands of a werewolf and yes, there had to be some irony there.

From his position where he was crouched on a long branch about ten feet off the ground Sam saw _everything_. He saw Dean fighting, and when the subtle shift happened to Dean _losing_ the battle Sam sprang into action. It was instinct; the urge to protect.

Launching himself off the branch Sam landed dead center on the Werewolf’s back and slid an arm around its burly neck to keep Dean safe from the danger of its bite. If he could pull the creature away the hunter would have enough time to get back to his car. “Dean! Go!”

It took a minute for Dean to process what was happening, adrenaline pumping through his system and making his eyes blur slightly at the edges. He skidded along the ground on his hands and knees and fumbled up, ready to bolt but only making it a few steps before his mind said _Sam_. Skidding to a stop he turned again and slid behind a tree, looking for a good angle to jump in and help.

Yanking on the foul-smelling creature Sam rolled them to the side and their limbs tangled. Claws dug into Sam’s side, his back and he felt the cool wave of blood as it started flowing from him. Anger spurred him on and he struck back with well-aimed blows to the creatures head and neck. The roar of its pain was deafening to Sam - reverberating through his body like an earthquake. Growling he shoved hard at the creature and they split apart momentarily before slamming back together again in a tangle of torn clothing, limbs and growling.

The Werewolf was strong; bigger than Sam but he fought as hard as he could. He could feel his muscles fatiguing, the blood on his back. Another swipe of the creature’s claws landed and cut furrows across Sam’s chest. Crying out he reached out for anything and managed to claw his way toward a rock. His arm swung up in a wide arch and slammed the rock into the side of the Werewolf’s head.

It howled, cried out and growled then seemed to weaken slightly. Sam pushed it up off him and tried to slide his hands around its throat. The claws were shredding him, tearing into the flesh of his chest, arms, belly and he could feel that sadly familiar buzzing of blood loss. Vision starting to fade Sam hung on as long as he could.

It would have happened a lot faster, Dean stepping in to help Sam, if he hadn’t needed to run a good ten feet to grab the gun he’d dropped in the initial scuffle. Then he was back, fingers curling around the handle and cocking the weapon. Dean held his breath, chest aching, until Sam managed a final swing that got the werewolf stumbling back. Dean fired twice, perfect aim, and watched as the creature fell to the ground.

Then it was just Sam, who was barely managing to stay upright and bleeding in so many places Dean couldn’t pick out the cuts. For a long stretch he simply stood and stared then his mind kicked into gear and his feet sent him lurching forward, reaching out for Sam to catch him before he could fall.

“Sam? Hey, come on Sam, you’re okay.” Dean was too worn to support both their weights so he sank down to the ground, bringing the vampire up onto his lap. “Come on you stupid- just. Sam. Stay with me.” He couldn’t tell if the vampire was conscious or not, was only aware of the blood seeping from him at an alarming weight.

“M’fine,” Sam murmured, “go.” The last thing he wanted was for Dean to watch him bleed out. The problem was that Dean was warm and Sam couldn’t help his fingers sliding over the man’s arm. “You okay?” He coughed and tried to pull back from Dean.

“Fine. Of course I’m fine. What the hell-” Dean inhaled shakily and touched Sam’s cheek. He missed him, hadn’t even realized it because of the irritation at feeling anything at all. But now the idea of the vampire not being around made his stomach churn. “What do you need? How do I make you better?”

“Fine, go.” Sam looked up at Dean’s face and tightened his fingers on the man’s arm for a moment before letting go. “Just go.” He wasn’t taking what he _needed_ from Dean. Anyone but the hunter.

“I’m not leaving you here like this. Not after everything.” Dean looked around them uncertainly, debating if he was strong enough to carry Sam out of the park. Probably not. “You need blood right? That’s how you’ll heal? Take it from me.” Dean struggled back for a moment to pull up his sleeve and offer his wrist. “Drink Sam.”

Fear shot through Sam when he realized that he’d rather _die_ than drink blood from the hunter again. “No, I-” Sam turned his head slightly and smiled. “Just go. I can’t-” He shook his head slightly, eye lids fluttering closed as darkness started to tug at him.

“Stop being an idiot.” Dean nearly growled the words and pressed his wrist hard to Sam’s lips. “Drink damnit. I trust you, you can handle it. And so can I so just _drink_.” If he had to at this point he’d cut his wrist and make Sam drink.

Sam curled his fingers over the wrist and groaned. Blinking slowly up at Dean he sank his teeth into the warm flesh. As soon as Dean’s blood crept into his mouth, across his tongue Sam’s lashes fluttered closed. Each gentle pull brought more of the smooth richness into his mouth and his fingers curled tighter over the hunter’s wrist.

Closing his eyes Dean shuddered until the wave of pleasure pain Sam’s draw from his wrist inspired. It was strange, as if he could feel the pull from his life force. Blood continuously pulsing from his wrist to Sam’s mouth. He had no idea how much Sam might need, or how much he could give before it was too much. But he pressed his wrist in harder to Sam’s mouth and prayed that it would work.

The blood starting to warm Sam, push some feeling back into his cold flesh and he felt the pain and burn of his flesh trying to come together, _heal_. He could stop. He _should_ stop. But the heartbeat of the hunter was pulling him in, closer and closer, he wanted Dean.

 _Dean._

Groaning softly Sam tore his lips away and struggled to push himself off the man’s lap. “Good. I. I need to stop,” he murmured. Wiping at his mouth he turned away from Dean and shuddered in pain as the wounds on his back began to burn and tingle.

Everything was just slightly fuzzy and Dean blinked a few times, staring at Sam. “You’ll be okay?” He felt slightly short of breath but his hands reached out to touch Sam’s arm. “Sam? You can take more if you need it. You have to be okay.”

Shaking his head Sam tried to push himself away a little further. “No-I. Dean-” he sighed. Everything he’d been working for, to try and get the hunter to trust him - _trust_ that he wouldn’t drink from him - was shattered now.

Pursing his lips softly, Dean shifted back, tugging on his sleeve to cover up the wound. “How did you know I was here?” He asked quietly and looked away. Dean liked helping people, it was a thing of his and he thought Sam might need more help but maybe the vampire didn’t want it, or maybe he just couldn’t understand what was going on. That was likely it.

Sam wiped at his mouth again, unconsciously licking the last of the precious blood from his lips. “Was following you. Never stopped.” Smiling slightly Sam looked down and tried to push himself up a little. When he was finally upright he felt a little dizzy and swayed slightly.

“Then why the secrecy? You could have come to me at any time. I thought you were gone and-” Dean sighed and slowly pushed up to his feet. He still felt light headed but they couldn’t stay in the park much longer.

“Come on, let’s go back to my motel.” He held his hand out for Sam, watching him through slightly narrowed eyes.

Looking at the man’s hand Sam smiled, shoulders sagging. “You said it was fucked up, me coming to you. You said - well, it was hurting you.” He wanted nothing more than to slide his fingers over Dean’s hand but the reality was that nothing had changed.

“Sam.” Dean sighed softly and dropped his hand, wetting his lips. “I’m confused, pissed off at myself. I shouldn’t be feeling anything for you but I am. I missed you when I shouldn’t have. So I may have said, whatever, but it was just- I just needed to figure things out. Look, just come back with me. We can talk there.” Dean once more offered his hand, frowning slightly.

Furrowing his brow slightly Sam slid his hand into Dean’s and struggled to pull himself up. “Thank you,” he murmured. When he managed to stagger to his feet he was pressed up against Dean’s body and smiled against his cheek for a moment. Without even thinking he slid his fingers along the tatters of Dean’s shirt. “Was worried,” he whispered.

“I totally had him.” Dean murmured, wrapping his arms around Sam’s body. “Or I would have.” He chuckled softly and gently laid his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Are you okay now? Because I, we can get you more blood. It would be easy.” And really at this point Dean would do anything to help Sam. Which was maybe a sign of how bad he had it for the vampire even when he shouldn’t.

Shaking his head slightly Sam breathed in the myriad of scents coming from the hunter. “I- I’ll be fine. Just need some time.” Sam _could_ use more blood - it would speed up his recovery but it was more important to him to spend some time with Dean and try and understand what damage had been done.

“Stay with me tonight.” Dean said softly and turned them, hooking his arm around Sam’s shoulder to start guiding him from the park. “I get if it’s too hard, if you have to leave or something later but tonight. Just stay with me?” He stared out at the path in front of them, forcing through the exhaustion and ache.

“We need to talk,” Sam muttered. And he _wasn’t_ looking forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Shrugging off his jacket, Dean winced slightly at the pull of his muscles but was glad for something to do. _Talking_. He wasn’t so good at that thing. “So you’ve been stalking me this whole time huh?” He asked over his shoulder as he kicked off his boots and headed for the fridge for some water.

Sam sank down in the chair closest to the door and leaned forward onto the table slightly. His body ached and burned as it tried to repair the damage. “I. Well, watching, not stalking. Stalking sounds creepy.”

“You are a little creepy.” Dean pointed out and groaned softly as he pushed back from the fridge, heading for the bed to sit down. “Alright. So you’ve been watching me. So obviously you still think there’s something, what? Special about me? Different?” His eyes moved over to Sam out of his control, like he needed to look at the vampire to know he was there.

Dropping his gaze to his fingers, pale against the dark table, Sam smiled slightly. “I like being near you and I wanted to make sure that you were okay. Sometimes, you do stupid things.” The corner of his mouth twitched into a wider smile and he risked a glance over at Dean.

A soft chuckle left Dean’s lips as he nodded slowly. “Fair enough. Maybe my head hasn’t exactly been in the game recently.” He was too caught up in thoughts about Sam really, which wasn’t fair and made no sense but at this point he didn’t care. “So what do we do about this? It seems foolish for you to just keep following me in the shadows.”

“You want me to leave you alone.” Sam stood and swayed for a few moments.

“I never said that.” Dean said quietly, watching Sam with intent eyes. “Well, not this time anyway.” He shrugged and looked away.

Blinking a few times Sam walked over to the bed and sat down beside the hunter. “I have a problem.”

Eyes turning back to Sam, Dean considered reaching out for him and hesitated a moment before touching his arm. “What is it?”

“I want you.” Sam looked down at the worn carpet and closed his eyes. “All the time. Before I met you nothing like that mattered - I just - went from person to person, place to place and just did what I- well. But you. You’re different. Strong, but there’s something about you. A longing somehow - like you never had a change to have what you wanted either. And physically-” Sam’s throat tightened and he looked away.

“So this is, more than wanting just my blood?” Dean asked softly, brow furrowing in concentration. Maybe Sam’s words stung because of the truth behind them, that he hadn’t had that chance before.

Sam’s head snapped to the side. “Is that what you thought? Think?” He swore softly and turned away again. “Just another monster right?” It was the truth after all, Sam was what Dean hunted.

“Maybe in the beginning I thought that.” Dean said quietly and took his hand back, dropping it into his lap. “But not for awhile. I mean, last time, I offered it to you and you said no. And all this time you’ve been following me. You could have taken it any time but you didn’t. So now? No. I don’t think that. If you’re just another monster you’re the nicest one I’ve ever met. And the hottest.” Dean shrugged and gave Sam a slight smile.

“Yeah?” Sam smiled slightly. “I didn’t know what to do. So. I mean, it’s not like this will work out. It’s some kind of twisted punishment. That’s probably what it is.” Shifting slightly Sam reached out hesitantly for Dean’s hand.

“Weird how it would happen like that huh?” Dean let his fingers curl around Sam’s and squeezed softly, closing his eyes. “I don’t know how to even begin with this. Seriously, I mean, I can’t be a vampire and you can’t age so why even bother right? Not that I even do the relationship thing. Never have. Which doesn’t at all explain why I’m feeling this way.” Dean sighed and peeled his eyes open, looking toward Sam. “I missed you.”

“I felt better standing outside watching you, knowing you were okay than when I couldn’t see you.” Sam supposed that was his version of missing Dean. _Needing_ to be within fifty meters of the man had become an urge he could hardly fight. “It’s funny, ten years ago - I mean - I never thought about permanency, living a life with someone. Now there’s no possibility of that and here you are.” Shaking his head slowly Sam let his thumb drag over the back of Dean’s hand.

“Why did you want this Sam?” Dean squeezed Sam’s hand gently and tilted his head up toward Sam. “What made you choose this life?” Maybe if he could understand that then there might be some answer.

“I was young, I told you. I didn’t know Dean - there. _Fuck_. You don’t think that if I walked out that door right now and asked some random people - young people if they wanted to live forever they wouldn’t say yes? It’s just a raw deal. It’s not necessarily forever and it certainly isn’t glamorous.” Sam tightened his hold on Dean’s hand. “I had no one - for some stupid reason I thought this might give me someone, something. A family. I don’t know.”

“Well, in some cases, usually, when a new vampire is made they become part of the pack. It’s unusual, that you wouldn’t become part of them.” Dean had a moment of oddity, thinking of this conversation and how he’d never thought of having it. Especially so rationally. “Sam,” Dean sighed softly and turned on the bed, reaching out to cup his cheek. “Why don’t you hunt with me for awhile? You’re damn strong, you could watch my back. Then, we can figure it out. Figure out some way to just, for you...” There was no solution to Sam’s problem. He was a vampire now for as long as he was alive.

“Kill my kind?” Sam frowned down at their hands, finally noticing that his fingers had threaded through Dean’s. It was warm and cold woven together and he could feel the pulse of the man’s blood.

“Well I’m not going to hunt down vampires.” Dean shrugged and dropped his hand from Sam’s cheek. “You’re not, like those others. You don’t kill innocent beings, like that werewolf. And there’s all this other shit out there Sam, it’s what I do. You could too.”

“And what about when I need to-” Sam gestured with his free hand and rubbed his thumb over the bite mark on Dean’s wrist. “What then?” He found it hard to believe that Dean would just turn a blind eye and pretend that Sam wasn’t what he so obviously was.

“We get blood for you. From hospitals or from me. I can drink, I don’t know, there’s gotta be drinks out there for this kind of thing you know? I mean, so build up my blood supply.” Dean shrugged and bit down on his lip. “Look it’s just an offer, if you don’t want to come it’s fine.”

“I didn’t say that. It just feels a bit like a bad TV show, you know? Vampire falls for hunter and they steal from the local blood bank while chasing down monsters.” Sam didn’t actually find it all that funny. “There’s more,” he murmured.

“More?” Dean sighed quietly and rolled his shoulders back. He was already exhausted from this conversation, he couldn’t imagine what else Sam might have to add to it. “What?”

“You and I. When I want you, I want all of you, it’s hard not to. I don’t know if I can always fight that.” Sam looked over at Dean. “I’ve heard it feels good, when I drink.” His thumb moved over the wound again. “What did it feel like?”

“It doesn’t hurt.” Dean watched Sam’s thumb and exhaled slowly. “That’s why I say, we’ll find something to boost my energy, so you can drink from me. And you know, I trust you’ll know when to stop before it becomes too much.” Dean lifted his gaze to Sam’s once more and swallowed thickly. “I uh, might actually like it a little.”

“A little?” Sam finally dragged his eyes up to Dean’s. He wished he could explain to Dean how beautiful the color of his eyes was, the way the dim light skipped across the flecks of gold and brown.

“Maybe more than a little.” Dean shrugged and met Sam’s eyes. “Thought you knew I liked a little pain. Keeps things interesting.” He smiled a little brighter at Sam, swaying toward him for a moment and falling back.

“Is it all pain?” Sam tilted his head slightly and admired the curve of the hunter’s lips.

“No. At first it’s pain but that’s brief. Then it’s just.” Dean gestured vaguely with his free hand, eyes trailing along Sam’s body. “Do you need more now? You’re not completely healed yet.” He could tell Sam’s body was getting there but some of the red gashes were still in place.

“Is that your way of avoiding telling me what it feels like?” Sam couldn’t resist a slight smirk and found himself completely unable to look away from the slight flush on Dean’s cheeks.

“I don’t think they really make words to describe it.” Dean’s voice was lower now and he smiled slightly, tilting his head. “It, kind of feels like I’m floating. You know, without a care in the world. I don’t feel like that often.”

“That sounds pretty far from pain.” Sam untangled their fingers and swallowed as his body tingled with anticipation. Lifting Dean’s wrist to his mouth Sam pressed a gentle kiss over the wound. “But you like pain,” he murmured in between passes of his lips.

Dean moaned softly and closed his eyes, surprised by the touch of Sam’s lips making his senses feel overloaded. “In moderate doses yeah.” Dean chuckled quietly and reached up with his free hand to pass through Sam’s hair. “You could, try from my neck? I’ve seen you watching it.” God, he could hardly believe this was happening, he was allowing it, and more than that. He _wanted_ it.

Sam’s tongue darted out over his lips and a small tremble started in his hands. “I-. It’s right there, I can hear your blood. Feel it.” His lashes fluttered closed and he set Dean’s hand down and lifted his finger. Even blind he could trace the vein on Dean’s neck and smiled when the touch of his finger made the man’s heart race just a little faster.

“So, take it.” Dean murmured, swallowing thickly and knowing Sam’s finger moved in response. Just like he knew Sam could sense everything about the moment, how enthralled he was. It wasn’t a bad thing, Dean could rationalize with himself that it was just like hunting. Sacrificing himself for another. And if he gained a certain amount of pleasure from it then, all the better.

Sam rolled his bottom lip under his teeth as he blinked his eyes open to stare at Dean for a few moments. His finger stroked the flesh of the hunter’s neck and he smiled. “ _My_ hunter,” he murmured then looked away when he realized Dean would probably think it was ridiculous.

“Yes.” Dean whispered, blinking a few times at Sam before swallowing once more. “Your hunter. Take what you want Sam. Take all of me.” It was the closest he’d ever come to handing himself over like that, giving up every part of him for Sam.

Leaning closer Sam turned to press his lips to Dean’s, tongue slipping forward to trace along the lips he’d been admiring. Soft and full he could feel every nuance of flesh, every curve and the slightest tinge of coppery nectar from his earlier fight.

Dean’s fingers wove through Sam’s as he pulled him further into the kiss. His tongue snaked out to meet Sam’s, recalling the taste of the man he’d been without for too long for his own liking. A soft moan fell from him as he pulled Sam’s tongue into his mouth, sucking hard, relishing the way it made Sam shiver in response.

Straightening his back slightly Sam let one hand curl around behind Dean’s neck and mouthed his way across his cheek and then down along his jaw. Focus narrowed to Dean’s breathing, his pulse, Sam waited for the slightest tensing that would let him know he should stop. There was no sign. His lips moved slowly, tongue flicking out to lick at the sweat-flavored flesh until he could feel the warm pulse throbbing beneath his lips.

Dean’s already felt light headed by the soft touches of Sam’s lips on his skin. No one had ever made him feel so over-sensitized like this. “Sam,” he moaned softly and let his head drop back, exposing more his neck to the vampire.

Sam’s body was almost vibrating. Every part of him was longing for Dean and he wanted the man to understand that. Tugging Dean’s hand forward Sam pressed it against the growing bulge in his jeans. His lips parted and he settled his teeth against Dean’s flesh and pressed just enough to prick through the skin and let the first teasing drops of blood accost his taste-buds.

“God.” Dean gasped and rolled his palm hard against Sam’s crotch, heat burning up through him in response. Just the slightest prick from Sam’s teeth and his body was already thrumming with pleasure. It shouldn’t feel as good as it did, and Dean shouldn’t have been so tempted to beg for more, though he was.

It was the sound of Dean’s voice so deep and ragged that broke Sam’s will. Sinking his teeth hard into Dean’s neck he felt the flood of blood in his mouth, the heat of it and let it fill his mouth with its thick sweetness before swallowing and moaning softly. Heat rocketed out in bursts from the blood as it trickled down his throat and settled warm and thrilling deep inside him.

That dizzying, lightheaded feeling was back and Dean wrapped his fingers along the back of Sam’s neck, keeping him close and drinking even as he shifted them further back on the bed. Then he was laying onto his back and Sam’s weight was pressing down on him. “Oh Jesus,” he moaned, ragged and worn, a subtle shift of his hips as the pleasure intensified and coursed through him.

Sucking slowly, not wasting an iota of blood Sam pushed down until Dean was moaning louder and the way the man moved teased at Sam’s aching shaft. Breaking away from the wound Sam blinked and shook his head; bleary-eyed and thrumming with warmth and life he moved to kiss Dean then stopped. The flavor of his own blood was surely _not_ something the man would want to experience. Changing direction Sam kissed Dean’s chin, the corner of his mouth then pulled back to stare down at him. His fingers moved gently over the wound.

Dean’s chest rose and fell shakily with each breath, eyes slowly opening to stare up at Sam. “Stay with me.” He whispered, reaching up to swipe his thumb along a smear of blood at the edge of his mouth and sliding it just inside, thumb tracing along his sharpened teeth.

Licking at Dean’s thumb Sam moaned quietly then sucked the digit further into his mouth. Everything about Dean was teeming with life, the heat of his flesh, the way he moved and the gruff sound and moans. The request; _stay with me._

Tilting his head slightly Sam smiled and shifted so he was lying next to Dean with an arm and leg draped over the man’s body. “I can stay till you fall asleep if you want.”

“Yeah, I want that but.” Dean stared up at the ceiling for a long moment before letting his head fall to the side, eyes fixing on the vampire. “I want you to be here when I wake up. And tomorrow too. I don’t know all the details, I’m not even sure this will work, but.” He sighed and turned his head back to the ceiling. “I just want you around.”

“Dean, I-” Sam shifted up onto his elbow and stared down at Dean’s face. “I want to - but I don’t know-” Sam shrugged. “What about the first time you watch me feed? On anything - it doesn’t matter even if it’s a bag of blood from some hospital. What about then? What about if you run into other vampires? You’re not going to kill them? They’d kill you - _God_ they’d kill me at this point.”

Sam couldn’t tell by the hunter’s expression how he felt. “What about kissing me when I taste of blood? What about that?” Sam dropped his gaze to the pendent Dean always wore. “Friends? Family?”

The problem was that Sam couldn’t face the idea of being given _Dean_ \- the two of them building up some crazy life that worked for them and then - one day - having it all torn out from under him.

Sighing, Dean rubbed fingers along his brow and pursed his lips. “I don’t have any friends or family. Clearly. Would you be bothered watching me eat or drink? No. So why should I be bothered watching you? I uh, probably wouldn’t want to watch if you were with someone but that’s likely because of jealousy more than anything else.”

Dropping his hand, Dean shifted up so he was sitting and glanced back at Sam. “Look, I don’t do this with people. I’ve never even considered the idea of bringing someone along with me. I figured it would be just me all my life and I’m sure you thought the same. So you either stop questioning every little detail and just go with it or...” Dean sighed and looked away, rubbing all the area on his neck that Sam had drank from.

“Or?” Sam swallowed. The taste of Dean’s blood still lingered in his mouth and he wanted more. “Leave?”

“Come on Sam. We can’t just keep doing this.” Dean kept his back to Sam, just in case it came down to that because Dean couldn’t watch him walk away again. “It’s too much for both of us right? You can’t torture yourself over this anymore and me, I can’t just.” Dean sighed shakily and lifted his shoulder. “Ultimatums suck I know but, in this case it’s all I can offer.”

Sam slid closer to Dean's back; as close to the warmth as he could. "I don't know how to stay away from you," he whispered. Nuzzling just under the collar of Dean's shirt Sam bit down hard and sucked gently at the blood. Immediately his hips rolled forward against Dean's ass and his arms snaked right around the man to pull him close.

Head rolling forward, body twitching back, Dean closed his eyes and moaned softly. “Then don’t. We’ll figure everything out as we go. Just-” The arousal was instantly back and burning in Dean, Sam’s mouth like liquid fire on his skin. A shudder rocked through Dean because he could only think about Sam and being claimed, _taken_. It was terrifying and wonderful all at once.

Tearing his mouth away from the wound Sam moaned against Dean's ear. "Together," he murmured. His lips chased the words along the shell of Dean's air, tongue slipping out to flick across the man's heated flesh. Sam loved the taste of Dean; salty and sweet, the taste of soap an ash, fire, blood. Moaning louder Sam rolled back to pull what remained of his torn shirt off and throw it onto the floor. "Dean," Sam shoved at the man's shirt. He wanted to touch all of the man's flesh, feel his pulse, drink up all the smells and sounds and beautiful of him.

Knowing Sam could take whatever Dean did, seeing the mostly healed flesh of his chest, Dean turned and launched himself across the bed, tackling Sam down onto the bed. His hips rolled hard down into Sam’s and before he could even think of Sam having just drank his blood, Dean’s mouth slanted over the vampire’s. He thrust his tongue forward and dug his hands into Sam’s shoulders, knowing even then it wouldn’t be enough to keep Sam in place.

A shiver ran down Sam’s spine as Dean’s tongue thrust its way into his mouth. The moan that came out of Sam was long and deep and swallowed up into their kiss. Pulling the rest of Dean’s shirt off Sam threw it aside and grabbed the man’s shoulders to push him up slightly. The instant their lips parted Sam swore; missing the warmth and ferocity of Dean’s kiss.

Tugging the button loose Sam made quick work of undoing the man’s jeans. “Get ‘em off,” he growled and shoved Dean to the side so he was free to shed his clothing.

Another burst of heat shot through Dean as he dropped easily onto the mattress and twisted. He fumbled with his jeans, pushing his body up to kick out of them, boxers in tow. He was mildly disappointed that Sam was still half dressed. Eyebrows arching, Dean dropped a hand onto his chest. “You’re overdressed.”

“Then do something about it.” Sam eyed Dean and lifted his hand to tuck them behind his head. Arching his hips up slightly he smiled darkly at the man.

Rolling his eyes, Dean couldn’t help smirking slightly as he rolled over onto Sam’s body and fell between his legs, fingers instantly settling on the waistline. “You always gonna be this bossy?” He grumbled as if it annoyed him. Which really didn’t. He deftly flicked the button free and grasped the zipper, tugging down and hooking his fingers under denim and briefs.

“Yeah, I am. You got a problem with that?” Sam held up his hand to still Dean when he was near his cock and let his fingers curl _hard_ into the hunter’s hair. _His hunter_. “I want your mouth.”

There was no way Dean would admit to how good the orders sounded coming from Sam’s mouth, but he was pretty sure the vampire knew that already. He tugged hard on Sam’s middle to pull off the remaining clothing, sliding back off the edge of the bed and dropping the material down onto the floor.

A smirk tugged on his lips as he stood there, staring at Sam’s spread form, fingers curving around his cock and stroking idly. Something dark flashed in Sam’s eyes and before Dean could even process what he was doing his hand had dropped and he was crawling back up between Sam’s legs, dipping down to suck a hard kiss along his thigh.

A long slow hiss left Sam’s mouth and his body moved in a wave, the motion starting just below Dean’s mouth. “More,” he murmured. There were advantages to being a vampire; speed was one of them. Sam was on his knees in a heartbeat with Dean’s hair caught in his hands. “Now,” he growled.

Moaning softly at the pull on his hair Dean gripped the base of Sam’s cock, stroking one, twice, before dipping forward to sweep his tongue along the slit. Sam’s skin was only slightly warm with maybe the slightest cool that had Dean shuddering.

Sam’s hand only tightened as he swept his tongue forward and circled once more and Dean allowed himself to be pulled forward. Dean’s lips parted then sealed tight around the silky head. Whether Dean sank further down or Sam’s body jerked forward he couldn’t tell, only that his lips were stretching wider and his throat was working around the intrusion. Dean moaned, closing his eyes around the sensations.

Thrusting his hips forward Sam moaned loudly. Dean’s mouth was like fire, wet and slick and the way his tongue moved was enough to drive a Saint mad. And, Sam was no Saint by any stretch of his imagination. Back and forth his hips pistoned; shallow hard thrusts to sink his cock _just_ far enough. Dean’s lashes were resting on his cheeks; the black so dark against the flush of his cheeks and Dean could smell the heady scent of his hunter’s arousal. “God, Dean. You want to be fucked don’t you.”

Shuddering at Sam’s words, Dean moaned around the hard flesh in his mouth and pulled up just enough to dip his head in a nod. He wanted Sam buried in him again, taking him hard and fast and rough like their times before.

“Sam,” his eyes shot up toward the vampire, wide and lust blown. Then his lips parted once more and covered Sam once more, sucking him down as far as he could take.

Sam fucked into Dean’s mouth for a few more moments, minutes, hours - _fuck_ \- he had no idea. All he knew was that when he pulled his rigid flesh free of Dean’s silky lips he missed the heat of it immediately. Dropping down onto his back again Sam motioned with his fingers for Dean to crawl up on to his body.

There was the slightest ache in Dean’s jaw but his body was vibrating with so much pleasure it was hard to register any discomfort. His arms were practically shaking as he crawled up to Sam, straddling his hips, bending down to catch a nipple between his teeth and drag up.

Moving his hand to the back of Dean’s neck Sam stared down at the hunter’s lips. _Beautiful_. If Sam lived a thousand years he’d never forget the way dean looked. The way that strength and forcefulness of the man was still _right_ there under the surface even as he surrendered to what he wanted - or to what _Sam_ wanted.

Sam grabbed Dean’s hips and slid him up roughly. As soon as the man’s ass hit his cock Sam moaned and arched his back sending his hips thrusting up into Dean’s body. “Dean, I want you.”

“Jesus.” Dean shuddered at the feel of Sam’s body snapping between them and he dropped to the side, extending an arm to reach for the nightstand, tugging the drawer open and fumbling inside. When he pushed back onto Sam’s body he caught his slightly amused expression and shrugged. “What? Maybe I was hoping for something.”

He smirked for a moment until Sam wet his lips. Then he couldn’t resist tasting him, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss as he rocked his ass back until Sam’s cock slid along his crack. Dean couldn’t help another shiver in response.

Sam wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him tight against his chest. “Dean,” he murmured against his mouth when he managed to get some distance between them. “You can’t leave me.”

“I won’t.” Dean murmured and brushed their lips together, fumbling with the bottle of lube, thinking of all the times in the past two weeks he’d imagined Sam here again, claiming him once more.

Pushing up until he was sitting, Dean slicked his hand and reached behind him to grasp Sam’s cock, dragging up slowly and twisting on the slide down. “Thought about this. Thought about you in me all the fucking time.” He tightened his hold on the base of Sam’s cock and shifted his body forward, closing his eyes when the head of Sam’s cock brushed along his entrance.

Even if he’d fingered himself open, thinking of this, he knew it was going to hurt to take Sam with no preparation. He wanted it though, the pain and the pleasure, wanted simply Sam thrusting into him. At the first press of the blunt head pushing into his body Dean groaned and bit down hard on his lip.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Sam growled. His hands tightened on Dean’s hips and drew him down, loving every inch of heat as it surrounded his cock. Reaching up with one hand he brushed the backs of his fingers across Dean’s cheek. “Breathe,” he ordered.

Dean hadn’t even realized he had been holding his breath and he blinked down at Sam once before sucking a large lungful of air in and sinking the rest of the way down onto Sam’s cock. The splitting pain was there, tearing him apart, but one look into Sam’s eyes and it felt like nothing. His fingers curled to dig into Sam’s chest, pushing his body up, hips circling slowly, muscles clenching tight around Sam’s cock.

“Perfect,” Sam hissed. His fingers drifted down to Dean’s neck and curled around it, feeling that familiar pulse against his palm. Holding still for as long as he could Sam moaned and let his hips rock up into Dean’s ass.

The first movement of Sam’s hips up had Dean jerking back. He pushed his body up and sank back down, adding a roll to his hips at the end to bury Sam further in him. Then Sam’s hips were pushing up again and Dean continued to lift himself and sink back, riding out each burst of pleasure. Eyes closing once more, Dean tilted his head to brush his lips along Sam’s wrist and work his body up once more. _This_ was perfection.

Grabbing Dean’s hand, Sam pulled the man forward slightly until he could press his lips against the throbbing pulse at his wrist. Eyes focused on his hunter’s Sam bit into the flesh and sucked up a mouth full of blood. His cock jumped and he thrust up _hard_ into Dean’s ass and hummed against the flow of blood.

The pleasure pain pulse along his wrist as Sam pulled blood from him sparked too much in Dean’s mind and the next thrust up of Sam’s body was a sharp pres against his prostate. Dean’s entire body convulsed, spine curving as his wrist pressed harder against Sam’s mouth.

At this point Dean had to keep his eyes shut because the world felt like it was tilting off its axis. “Sam,” he gasped and threw his head back, rocking his body hard down onto Sam’s cock, spiking the pleasure higher and higher.

Sam timed each draw on Dean’s vein with a hard thrust up into the man’s body. Dean’s muscles were clenched tight around him and Sam could barely think; his mind was a mess of _Dean_ , blood, and the pleasure that bled into every part of him.

It was too much, or not enough, either way it had Dean’s entire body shaking. And just like that, with Sam thrusting hard into him and pulling blood from his wrist, Dean hit his peak. Being with Sam made him feel like a teenager all over again, coming untouched and within minutes. Though truthfully for all he knew they may have been connected for hours. A harsh moan tore through his lips as his muscles tightened around Sam and hot come splashed between them.

Withdrawing his teeth from his lover’s flesh Sam moaned and his hips snapped up into the tight crush of Dean’s muscles and he came. His orgasm rocked through his body along with the burn of Dean’s blood and Sam could only stare up at his lover until the man collapsed down onto him.

Dean was fairly sure he blacked out there on Sam’s chest. When he came too he was still breathing roughly and his heart was still racing in his ears. “Jesus _Christ_.” He panted the words, half lifting an arm then dropping it. He felt too loose to control any action.

“Rest,” Sam murmured into his hair, “thought you passed out.” He chuckled softly and stroked Dean’s hair back off his forehead. Even sweat-covered the man’s skin was beautiful... and their scents blended together just made Sam draw in bigger gulps of the air.

“Nearly did.” Dean echoed Sam’s quiet laugh and groaned as he pulled his body slightly up, to free himself from Sam. But he didn’t move off the vampire’s chest, like it would keep him there and not give him the choice to leave. “This is good yeah?” He murmured softly, brushing his lips along Sam’s neck.

“S’good,” Sam mumbled. Even he might need to sleep after _that_ Smiling as Dean held on to him Sam kissed his hunter’s hair. “I’m not leaving you know, even _if_ you move or fall asleep.” He laughed softly and rested his palm on the small of Dean’s back.

“Like it here.” Dean whispered, too exhausted to move anyway. “Sam?” He exhaled the word, sleepy and spent, small smile on his lip.

“Mhmm?” Sam brushed his lips back and forth on Dean’s hair.

“M’glad you found me you know?” Dean’s smile grew for just a moment and he adjusted his weight on Sam’s body, giving in to sleep, cooled by the skin of the vampire beneath him.

“Me too,” Sam whispered. He could tell by the way Dean’s breathing deepened that he was sleeping and he closed his own eyes and smiled.

He wasn’t entirely sure how they were going to live out this insane life that Dean had planned but he was more than willing to try.

Sam had nothing but time. Time and his hunter.


End file.
